Within the Jaws of Northank
by makuta7
Summary: This is a sequel I wrote to Redemption of the Lost. It is a short story about Silver and Mavok traveling through Northank to rescue Blaze from a dimension she is trapped in. However, Mavok runs into some unexpected trouble along the way and has to save the universe from a time paradox! Please read Redemption of the Lost before reading this. T for suggestive scenes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Mavok's Flawlessly Flawed Plan

Silver walked down the streets of a city he had been staying in the past few weeks. It had been six whole months since Mavok had promised him that he would help him find Blaze. Silver had hoped that Mavok would keep his word but he had expected this from Mavok.

"No doubt he probably got distracted by some girl, or maybe he thought I was too boring and decided to go off on some other adventure!" Silver said angrily as he kicked a tin can down the sidewalk.

Suddenly a tall, stout man emerged from the shadows of a nearby alley.

"Yes, that sounds like something he would do." The man said laughing.

Silver turned around in shock to see the man standing beside him wearing a long black trench coat, jeans, and black leather boots. He always wore a pair of sunglasses even though it was pitch black outside and a fedora. Silver immediately recognized him as Mavok since he seemed so awkward in his casual dress.

"Mavok, where have you been? It's been six months without so much as a word from you!" Silver yelled as he grabbed his arm.

"Shh! I am Vladimir Hans Lichtenstein from the U.S.S.R." Mavok said attempting to mimic a Russian accent.

"Mavok, the U.S.S.R. doesn't exist anymore!" Silver said annoyed.

"Oh, then I will have to come up with a different disguise." Mavok sighed disappointedly.

"Where have you been the past six months? I considered going back into Northank and getting you myself!" Silver asked frustrated.

"I had to come up with my disguise, Silver! It has been over two thousand years since I last walked on my home world. You can imagine that I had to do much extensive research in order to blend in with this new society. I also had to practice the new dialect modern people use today. What's shaking, Silver? Can you dig this scene?"

"None of that was necessary, Mavok. Can we go rescue Blaze now?" Silver asked impatiently.

"Ah! I believe the appropriate thing to say would be hold your horses, Silver. There is nothing to worry about! I came up with a backup disguise! I studied R.C systems and the skills required to maneuver large trucks so I can go undercover as a truck driver named Earl." Mavok whispered quietly.

Silver sighed deeply.

"Look, Mavok, can you just teleport us to Northank so we can focus on how we are going to rescue Blaze?" Silver asked as he smacked his forehead.

"Of course I could, but I want to learn all about this world you live in! I have heard rumors of a delicacy known as ice cream that my people are quite fond of now-a-days." Mavok said smiling.

"Listen Mavok, we don't have time for you to waste time on such foolish things! We have to go find Blaze as fast as possible!"

"Are people always so impatient in this century, or is it just Mobians in general?" Mavok said frowning.

"We aren't impatient! You're immortality just leads you to waste time without even a second thought of others!"

"You're absolutely right Silver! now let's go!" Mavok said excitedly.

Mavok waved his hand and a dimensional portal opened up and sucked him in. Mavok laughed and walked through the portal.

Silver and Mavok reappeared within the Black Tower of Northank than Zambrog had recently rebuilt. Now, the tower was new and spotless without a single impurity (unless you considered Mavok to be one).

"Well that was fun!" Mavok said proudly.

"That was a nightmare!" Silver said as he gripped his head to stop it from spinning.

"You'll get used to it Silver and I suppose the low air pressure of this high altitude isn't helping either." Mavok said as he patted him on the back.

Zambrog then entered the chamber they were standing in.

"Ah, brother it is good to see that you were able to... Mavok, what are you wearing?" Zambrog asked confused.

"This is the new style of the modern world, brother! I look most hip, as they would call it!" Mavok said as he took off his sunglasses.

"I knew this was a bad idea..." Zambrog murmured to himself.

"Now, we must discuss the plan to rescue your girlfriend, Silver, but first I am going to change back into my armor and it would be a good idea to arm yourself as well. Our journey could be quite perilous." Mavok said as he walked down the corridor toward his chamber.

"She's not my girlfriend and I don't need any equipment! I'm ready to go right now!" Silver yelled angrily.

Mavok ignored him and continued to walk toward his chamber. Zambrog walked over to Silver and patted him on the shoulder.

"I pity you Silver. My brother is quite stubborn at times, but he really is a very nice and caring person. I suppose you will simply have to get used to him, but I will pray for you both. Judging by my brothers plans you will need it." Zambrog said sadly.

Mavok then returned wearing his black steel plated armor. He had a large sword strapped to his back as well as four large bags slung over his shoulder.

"These are our provisions." Mavok said as he tossed Silver one of the bags.

Silver then caught the bag with his psychokinesis.

"Ah! Your powers will be very helpful in the future, I am sure!" Mavok said smiling.

"So, what's your plan to rescue Blaze, Mavok? You're brother doesn't seem to approve of it." Silver said frowning.

"Of course he doesn't approve of it! Zammy would never approve of anything I come up with!" Mavok said laughing.

"Only because your plan involves reckless stunts that could severely harm not only yourselves but there is a risk that your plan could even damage Northank itself and that could have drastic consequences beyond your imagination. So, if you believe that this is righteous then I suppose you would approve of it, but I do not and find the thought of it terrifying to say the least." Zambrog scolded.

"Is this true Mavok?" Silver asked inquisitively.

"Zammy is partially correct, but the chances of that happening are very small, almost non-existent. I suppose I will go ahead and tell you my plan, Silver. I have discovered three dimensions that I believe your girlfriend could be within. I have entered these dimensions and have spoken with the sentient species there. They all claim to have seen a Mobian roaming around their world. They are the only worlds apart from Mobius, Earth, and the Lost Region that have any record of your species. Of course, it is possible that she could be in the Lost Region, but if she had I would have known by now." Mavok explained.

"Awesome! This is going to be much easier than I thought, but what's the risk that you have been avoiding?" Silver asked frowning.

"Oh, it's nothing, Silver! There is only a very slim chance that the two, possibly three of us traveling between these dimensions in rapid succession could overload Northank's power source, that is, the Cornerstone of Northank, and cause a disruption within the space time continuum and therefore trigger a universal disaster that could cause the death of billions if not trillions. But that's all really." Mavok said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"That's all? Mavok I'm not sure if I want to go through with this..." Silver said sadly.

"Nonsense! The chances are very small, and you forget that at one time I could look into the future and not once did I ever encounter an even where Northank was destroyed or the universe for that matter." Mavok said nonchalantly.

"Yes, but Northank being destroyed is a worst-case scenario. Other damages could occur, minor ones yes, but damages nonetheless. These damages could severely alter the future and the destinies of others, perhaps even ourselves." Zambrog scolded him.

"Yes, but even that has a very small chance of occurring! And besides it's highly unlikely that the damages would be long-term. Most likely it would just cause very short disruptions that would not even harm anyone." Mavok said calmly.

"So be it, Mavok but I have a feeling that you are going to regret this." Zambrog said shaking his head.

Mavok walked over to Zambrog and clasped his shoulder.

"Farewell brother, and if the Lord is willing may we meet again soon." Mavok said smiling.

"Farewell my brother, and may God go with you. You both will be in my prayers, Mavok." Zambrog said happily.

Mavok nodded and began to walk down the staircase of the tower with Silver.

"What's the first dimension we'll be traveling to in order to find Blaze?" Silver asked excitedly.

"It is a realm known as Vrale, home to a human-like race who are primitive and concern themselves with many rituals and magical practices." Mavok explained.

"Well, that doesn't exactly sound like a dimension Blaze would have been transported to." Silver said frowning.

"I don't know about that, Silver. Judging by what the Vralearim told me it could very well be your girlfriend, but I suppose we will just have to find out." Mavok said patting Silver on the back.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Silver said smiling.

Mavok laughed and with a wave of his hand they had both vanished.

SILVER AND BLAZE ARE BOTH COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

The first chapter of my new Silver and Blaze fan fiction which is also a sequel to Redemption of the Lost. I hope you enjoy it. I know I most certainly will simply because Mavok is a main character.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Vrale, the Realm of the Ancients

Mavok and Silver reappeared in the center of what looked to be a dense jungle. They were surrounded by countless trees that reached heights taller than that of the Black Tower or any other man-made structure Mavok had ever seen.

"This jungle is huge! It must go on for miles!" Silver said as he gaped at the wooden behemoths.

"Almost the entire world is covered by these trees except for a small clearing where the only population lives known as the Vralearim. We will go meet with them and see if we can find out where your girlfriend is," Mavok said smiling, "But the Vralearim are a very stubborn people and are quite rash against any one who disagrees with their customs. So, please, don't say anything, Silver."

"Fine, but I still don't think that Blaze would be here, Mavok." Silver said angrily.

"Why not? This is a wonderful place to live... if you can get past the countless man-eating insects and carnivorous plants." Mavok said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful alright. Why would the Vralearim want to live here?"

"I have offered to give them a new home in a different dimension within Northank, but their... religion believes this place to be holy ground where their gods known as the Ancient Ones were first created." Mavok explained.

"Okay, I already don't like this place. Let's just see if Blaze is here and we can get out of here as fast as we can." Silver said nervously.

"We'll just walk in, ask a few questions, and see if we can find her. Nothing to worry about, Silver." Mavok assured him.

"I hope you're right, Mavok." Silver whispered to himself.

They continued walking through the jungle for five miles until they came to a small settlement where the Vralearim lived. It was quite small. There were only ten large buildings made of wood and thatched leaves. The houses were hastily made with little effort; However, there was a huge temple in the center of the settlement constructed with finely cut blocks of stone. The temple was very well adorned with gold and silver ornaments that scattered its base. But all of these were as dust to the object that stood atop the temple's peak. It was an enormous diamond that Silver guessed was about the size of the Master Emerald.

"Wow! That is quite a sight!" Silver yelled in shock.

"Yes, the Vralearim take great pride in their religion. Like I said, be sure to not offend them unless, that is, you wish to be trapped in here forever. Just be quiet while I do the talking." Mavok said as he patted him on the shoulder.

Silver nodded and the two of them walked into the settlement. The village was a scene of great horror to Silver. All of the people who lived in it looked very ill and malnourished. A few were even disabled or crippled from their diseases and as far as Silver could see he didn't find a single man or woman who looked of thirty years old. He also did not see hardly any children outside the houses. Silver could understand why Mavok and Zambrog had been trying to get them to relocate to another dimension within Northank. If something wasn't done soon Silver imagined that their entire race could be wiped out. It would not be hard at all to move them to another dimension. After all, there were less than one hundred people in the whole village. Silver turned around to see Mavok carrying a crippled man into his house and then bring him water. Mavok returned to Silver with a serious expression that was most unlike him.

"We should enter the temple where we can speak with their priest. He will know where your friend is." Mavok said sadly.

Silver immediately noticed that something must have been wrong with Mavok since he referred to Blaze as his friend and not his girlfriend.

"You seem to have much compassion for these people, Mavok. You look troubled as well... for someone with your personality, at least." Silver said concerned.

Mavok grabbed Silver by the arm and held him up against a building.

"Silver, you may know me as a humorous and immature man, but know that I am over two thousand years old and have experienced many horrors and emotional disasters. If you truly must know why I am experiencing so much grief then I will tell you. My brother and I took our first mission here shortly after we created Northank. My wife and my young daughter came with us. As you might can imagine, my daughter became infected by one of the several diseases here and died. Shortly after that disastrous event my wife left me and I never heard from her again. It is... difficult to return to this place." Mavok whispered very sternly.

"Oh, I am very sorry, Mavok. I was not even aware that you had a family." Silver said sadly.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Silver. I was a failure of a father and a husband. After that experience I decided that I would never marry again. I also became quite a menacing person until my brother reminded me that I was going against my Father and was running away from Him, but thankfully I am heading on the right path again. Enough about my past. We should enter the temple. Their priest should know where the Mobian is that we believe to be your girlfriend." Mavok said attempting to smile.

Mavok and Silver walked over to the temple and entered through its gate. The temple only had one room which was a large sanctuary. The only thing that was built within the sanctuary was a large alter where a man in red robes, probably in his mid twenties kneeled before it. He slowly stood up and turned around to face Mavok and Silver.

"Ah, Mavok, you have returned, I see. Why are you here? You aren't trying to get us to move are you?" The man said warily.

"No, I am not here to emigrate you. I have come in search for the Mobian you say entered your land a few weeks ago." Mavok said frowning.

"That is wonderful news, Mavok! Perhaps you can end its reign of terror it has had on us! The Prowler, as we know it as, has been swooping in during the night and taking our children. You must find it and rescue our children! They are very important to us as you can imagine." The man said earnestly.

"Yes, of course, we will do what we can to rescue your children, but do you, by any chance, know what gender this... Prowler was?" Mavok asked inquisitively.

"No, it is the first of its species we have ever seen and any time we encounter it we cannot see it from all of the shadows of the night. However, I personally encountered it and noticed some of its features. What gender is your friend here? Perhaps I can tell you if the Prowler is a male or female by comparing it to this little fellow." The priest said as he knelt down to be on eye level with Silver.

"Ah, Silver here is a female!" Mavok said smiling.

"What? No I'm not!" Silver yelled angrily.

The priest jumped back startled.

"Well, if your friend is a male then I can definitely tell you that the Prowler is a female for she did not resemble him in any way." He said as he brushed off his knees.

"Thank you for your help. We will begin our search for her immediately." Mavok said happily.

"Your aid is most appreciated, Mavok! I assure you that we will be very grateful to have our children back." The priest said smiling.

Mavok nodded and left the temple with Silver.

"I don't know about this, Mavok. Blaze would never kidnap children! And if this Mobian only appeared a few weeks ago there's no way it could be her!" Silver yelled.

"This planet is very large, Silver. Blaze could have appeared somewhere else on the planet but never made contact with the Vralearim until just recently. And I can very well explain why she would want to rescue their children, but I'm not sure if you want to hear it." Mavok said sadly.

"Go on, Mavok! Explain to me why Blaze would _rescue_ their children as you say."

"The Vralearim sacrifice their children to the Ancient Ones." Mavok said quietly.

"What? That's disgusting! How could any one be so cruel! And to think that their lives are hard enough without the unnecessary deaths of their young!" Silver yelled in shock.

"Keep your voice down, Silver! I know, I hate it just as much as you do, but now is not the time. We have to find out if this is your girlfriend first. Then we can think about how we will save their children. Trust me, my brother and I have tried countless of times to prove to them the error of their rituals, but they will not listen and because of that they suffer greatly." Mavok said sternly.

"Alright, where do you think she would be keeping their children, Mavok?"

"I'd say she would be concealing them somewhere. Perhaps a cave or inside a tree would be a good place to start."

"Ugh... this is going to be a long day." Silver complained.

They spent the next few hours looking in every hollow tree or cave they could find to no avail. Eventually dusk came and Silver and Mavok decided to camp for the night and wait for the Prowler to come out so they could find her and see if it was Blaze. Mavok began to build a fire while Silver retrieved some bread from their bags. After Mavok started the fire he leaned back against a tree and began to read a very old book while he ate his bread.

"What are you reading, Mavok?" Silver asked curiously in between his bites of bread.

"This is my Bible. It was one of the first Bibles ever translated. I had planned on using it as a family heirloom." Mavok said obviously not wanting to talk.

"Oh, is it a good book?" Silver asked inquisitively.

"Is it a good book? Silver this is much more than just a simple book! It is a written record of God himself! No, I would not compare this to other books. You should read it sometime. Zammy has a few that you could borrow." Mavok said laughing.

"Maybe I will, but I'm not much of a reader." Silver said sadly.

"Ha! Without books we wouldn't even know who we are! In fact if we never..." Mavok was cut off by a rustling in the trees.

Silver caught a glimpse of a dark figure flying amongst the leaves. He immediately used his psychokinesis to pull it down within view of the fire. Silver was very surprised to see that it was not Blaze, but another girl he knew: Rouge the Bat.

"Okay, I'm not even going to ask if she is your girlfriend, Silver! She obviously isn't! She's _way_ out of your league and I mean way out! However, I don't think she is out of mine. Listen, my lovely lady, I don't say this to every Mobian female I meet that I happen to find attractive, but I could turn you into a human and then you and I could-!" Mavok said as he began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Be quiet Mavok! And No, she's not my girlfriend and quite frankly I'm not even sure if she's my friend. Rouge, what are you doing here in this different dimension? How did you even find out about Northank?" Silver asked confused.

"I would ask you the same questions, Silver, but I really don't have the time or the desire. Now, I'd appreciate it if you would let me go so I can be on my way!" Rouge said angrily.

"Honestly, you look like you could whoop Silver with your hands tied behind your back, but I am the Warden of Northank and therefore deserve to know how you were able to trespass in my land without my notification." Mavok said becoming solemn.

"I really don't have the time, but since you're cute I'll tell you." Rouge said winking at Mavok.

"Oh, boy..." Silver muttered to himself.

"I tricked a friend of mine, Knuckles, into telling me where he had been the past few months and mentioned this place called Northank. So I flew over to your little graveyard and found some juicy information on you Mavok and your brother Zambrog. I was just about to return to Earth and report you two to the government when I glimpsed a short passage about this dimension known as Vrale and after I saw a drawing of that huge diamond on their temple I just had to have it." Rouge said cunningly.

"What? I told all of Sonic's friends to never tell anyone about Northank! I should have just erased their memories and convinced them that Shadow had died. That would have been a wiser decision. But I will forget about that for a moment and focus on the present. We are both aware that you have been harboring their children, and we would like to help you." Mavok said angrily.

"Look, I don't need help from an old man and a little kid. Sure I took their kids. I flew them each up to a cave on that mountain over there, but they seemed very happy to leave their homes. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Rouge said sadly.

"Yes, I do, but I have a plan to get them and their children to safety where they will never have to suffer the brutality of this realm and they won't harm their children in any way." Mavok said smiling.

"As long as this plan involves me getting that diamond, I'm in." Rouge said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"And there I thought you actually had a heart, Rouge." Silver said frowning.

"Silver, I care about those kids just as much as you do, and besides it's not like it matters. Once I tell the government about Northank they'll give me all the jewels I want!" Rouge said excitedly.

"Or they might just throw you in a mental hospital. If I had my ring I'd make sure that they didn't believe you, but alas I do not." Mavok said sadly.

"Is this ring of yours quite valuable? Maybe I could _find_ it for you." Rouge said quietly.

"The ring is no longer mine but belongs to another. And I'll just tell you that, to the right buyer who understands its value, its worth more than that diamond you want." Mavok said smiling.

"Oh, did someone else already steal it from you?" Rouge asked sadly.

"You could say that." Mavok said rolling his eyes.

"Enough of this, Rouge! Let's here Mavok's plan so we can rescue these people from their self destruction." Silver said impatiently.

"Alright, here's the plan! These people may not be very fond of me, but they do respect me and understand my power. We need to convince them that the Ancient Ones don't exist so they will accept my terms to leave Vrale and settle in a more hospitable land." Mavok explained.

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Rouge asked.

"Simple we will get them very angry with me and then their priest I'm sure will attempt to summon the Ancient Ones. When nothing happens they will understand that they were wrong this whole time!" Mavok said happily.

"That sounds like a great plan!" Silver said excitedly.

"That sounds like a terrible plan! Obviously they'll just blame me for taking their children and not being able to make their sacrifices when they can't summon their deities." Rouge said as if Mavok and Silver were stupid.

"You may be right, but I still think it's worth trying." Mavok said frowning.

"Fine, but I'm telling you, it's not going to work." Rouge said quietly.

"Alright, we'll head out to the village right now." Mavok said happily.

Mavok, Silver, and Rouge traveled back to the settlement where all of the Vralearim looked very displeased with them. The priest stepped forward and continued in a flurry of motions.

"Mavok, where are our children? And why have you escorted the Prowler into our premises? Don't tell me that you're doing this out of spite toward our customs and rituals!" The man said angrily.

"Actually I am, and you can tell your Ancient Ones that Mavok the Warden of Northank does not fear them and will force you all out of Vrale and allow you to live in Northank for the time being until he finds you a more suitable home!" Mavok said smiling.

"You would dare insult the Ancient Ones and force us to leave against our will? You will feel their wrath! O mighty Ancient Ones, I summon you now to punish this fool for his insolence so that he may learn to respect you!" The priest yelled.

Mavok waited a few seconds and began to speak again, but to his surprise something actually did happen! A mountain behind the temple came to life and two stone behemoths emerged from it. They were the largest structures that Mavok had even seen! At full height they were much larger than the mountain they were born from and were even larger than the mighty trees of Vrale. And now these two monstrosities of masonry began to charge at Mavok, Silver, and Rouge.

"Alright, plan B: we _destroy_ the Ancient Ones in order to convince them that they don't exist!" Mavok yelled in shock.

The first Ancient One charged at Mavok bearing its mighty hammer of stone. It swung at Mavok, but to its surprise Mavok caught the hammer, swung the entire stone giant around in a circle, and threw it at the other Ancient One which was preparing to attack Silver. The two collided and were sent toppling into the trees.

"Wow! That was very impressive, Mavok!" Silver said excitedly.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet... Where's Rouge?" Mavok asked bewildered.

He turned around to see Rouge beginning to fly away with the temple's giant diamond.

"We have to stop her before-" Mavok was cut off when a giant fist of stone slammed into him.

He was launched through the air and crashed into one of the huge trees. In an instant of horror, Silver thought that Mavok was dead, but to his shock Mavok simply got up without any problem. The Ancient One that had hit him charged at Mavok again while the other charged at Silver. As it swung at Mavok, he jumped on its wrist and ran up its arm where he punched its head with devastating force, causing it to shatter into hundreds of fragments. The Ancient One then fell to its knees and the remainder of its body was destroyed as well. As the second Ancient One charged at Silver, he used his psychokinesis to uproot one of the mighty trees and launch it like a javelin where it skewered the second Ancient One through the chest and it in an instant they were both destroyed.

There was a long moment of silence as the priest and the other Vralearim gaped at Mavok and Silver.

"I do not understand... The Ancient Ones were supposed to be the supreme beings of the universe! How did you destroy them?" He asked in shock.

"Perhaps they are not as supreme as you thought they were. Now, will you all agree to come and live in Northank for the time being while my brother and I decide a new home for you?" Mavok asked exhausted.

"We will do so, Mavok, and thank you for your kindness. My ancestors were wrong to despise you." The priest said sadly.

Mavok then transported All of them, including Rouge, back to Northank. When Mavok and Silver reappeared in Northank to face a very angry bat.

"I can't believe you, Mavok! I was going to keep your whole Northank thing a secret if you would have let me keep that diamond, but now I'll make sure that the whole world knows about you and your brother!" Rouge yelled angrily.

"Rouge, I don't even need my ring to tell that you are lying. You go right ahead and tell your government about us. They can come to Northank and have a picnic for all I care, but trust me they'll regret it." Mavok said darkly.

Rouge laughed and flew away obviously thinking that Mavok wasn't being serious. Mavok turned to face Silver.

"I am sorry that we couldn't find your girlfriend, but if it makes you feel any better, we just saved an entire race of people that Zammy and I have been trying to save ever since we created Northank." Mavok said as he patted Silver on the back.

"It's fine Mavok. I suppose saving a hundred people is more important than just saving one." Silver said sadly.

"That is a very difficult lesson to learn Silver. There are a few Mobians I know that have had to make that choice before, to save the world or save the one they love. I believe you know two of them." Mavok said smiling.

"Are you talking about Shadow and Maria?" Silver asked happily.

"Yes, and two other friends of mine. My brother will tend to the Vralearim while we travel to our second dimension that I suspect your girlfriend could be trapped within."

"Sounds like a plan! Let's go!" Silver said excitedly.

Mavok waved his hand and the two of them disappeared in a flash.

SILVER, ROUGE, KNUCKLES, SHADOW, AND BLAZE ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

The first adventure Silver and Mavok go on together. I don't think that this story is a good as Redemption of the Lost, but I still enjoy writing about Mavok. I wouldn't have written this story if it didn't have Mavok in it and even if I had, let's be honest, you wouldn't be reading it either.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ectheldar, the Realm of the Dragons

Mavok and Silver appeared on the side of a mountain within a dense mountain range.

"Ah! Welcome to Ectheldar, the most inhospitable dimension in all of Northank!" Mavok said with mock cheerfulness.

Silver looked around to see the land devoid of any life and covered with flames. He looked up at the sky to see that the sun had been blocked out by a huge cloud of ash.

"Do you really think Blaze is here, Mavok? I doubt anything could survive here for more than a day!" Silver yelled in shock.

"There are many cave systems throughout Ectheldar's mountains. Underground, it is safe enough to live. In fact, I suggest we find a cave to take shelter in before we are caught in a fight." Mavok said as he looked around for any rock formations that might indicate a cave.

"A fight? Between whom?" Silver asked confused.

"Why, the Dragons of course! They're what caused this realm's surface to be destroyed. The Dragons are always at constant war with each other's families. They fight just simply to kill for no gain. It is quite rash, but then again, what else could you expect from such mindless beasts... oh, but don't tell them I said that, they are quite prideful." Mavok explained.

_Yes, we are mindless beasts indeed_. A voice sounded within Mavok's mind.

Mavok immediately thought that the voice came from Silver, but when he looked at Silver and saw his horrified expression he knew that the voice must have come from a dragon. Mavok turned around to see a very large black dragon flying toward them. The dragon landed on the mountainside, inches away from Mavok. The dragon was at least four times as tall as Mavok and about twenty times his size. The dragon looked quite menacing as its black scales shimmered from the fire light below and its neck was bristled with spikes.

"Well, most of them are anyway. Don't worry, Silver, there is no need to fear! This is Arthbane, my good friend, and the only Dragon in Ectheldar that is willing to communicate with others. You see, Dragons speak telepathically. Arthbane was the one who informed me of a Mobian being within their realm." Mavok explained nervously.

Arthbane growled menacingly.

_I would hardly describe our relationship as friendly, but in service of the Warden I am inclined to offer my aid._ _Your Mobian friend was seen traversing the Ash Mountains in the North. I suggest that you both ride atop me and I will take you there for the path on foot is far too treacherous for such weak beings as yourselves. _Arthbane said angrily.

The Dragon then lowered his neck so that Mavok and Silver could get on.

"Wait, Mavok, can't you just teleport us to the place he is talking about?" Silver asked confused.

"Of course I could, but where is the fun in that?" Mavok said as he grabbed Silver by the arm and threw him on Arthbane.

Mavok then mounted the Dragon himself and they flew off. Though Silver was accustomed to flying, flying on the back of a Dragon was a much more intense experience and he immediately began to feel nauseous.

_I suggest you hold on Warden and company. There is a battle raging up ahead and I may have to use evasive maneuvers. _Arthbane said somewhat happily.

"Nonsense, Arthbane! Let us join the battle! It would be very fun I imagine!" Mavok said excitedly as he drew his sword.

_That is one thing I like about you, Warden. You constantly hunger for the thrill of battle just as the Dragons do. _Arthbane said amused.

"Mavok, are you insane? You're going to get us killed!" Silver said angrily.

"Perhaps I am a little, but you shouldn't worry, Silver. Arthbane is considered to be a veteran among the Dragons." Mavok said smiling.

Arthbane then dove into a cloud of smoke at the peak of a nearby mountain where several Dragons were engaging each other. Arthbane immediately sunk his teeth into the neck of a blue Dragon and threw him into the fire below. He continued to kill many Dragons to the point that most of them flew away except for one gold colored Dragon that refused to flee.

"That one is mine!" Mavok said excitedly.

As the Dragon flew under them Mavok jumped off of Arthbane's back and landed on the head of the Dragon. He then drove his sword into the creatures skull, killing it instantly. Arthbane then flew down and caught Mavok as he fell.

_You have much fervor, Warden. I am surprised to see that your skill in battle is so great after you sat in Northank for centuries. _Arthbane said laughing.

"Promise me that we will never do this again, Mavok!" Silver said angrily.

"Of course! If we find your girlfriend here we will never have to return here again." Mavok said as he patted Silver on the back.

After about an hour of flying the three of them finally arrived at the Ash Mountains. Arthbane landed on the peak of one of the mountains and allowed Mavok and Silver to look around for Blaze.

"Strange... I don't see anything around but mountains and fire. Are you certain that you saw a Mobian?" Mavok asked curiously.

_Hm, hm, hm. No, I did not. I noticed that you did not have your ring Warden, and so I took the opportunity to trick you so that I could bring you out here and kill you. Now you shall both die! _Arthbane yelled in rage.

"You tricked me! You shall pay for your insolence, Arthbane!" Mavok yelled angrily.

Arthbane immediately unleashed a burst of fire from his jaws at Mavok and Silver. Mavok quickly rolled out of the way while Silver used his psychokinesis to raise the ground in front of him so that it shielded him from the fire. Mavok drew his sword, but Arthbane quickly snapped it in two with his mighty jaws. He then swung his spiked tail around and slammed it into Mavok. He toppled backwards with his black blood spewing across his chest. However, Mavok's wounds quickly healed. He then used Arthbane's anger to propel himself forward and punched the Dragon in its left eye. He was immediately blinded and was sent hurling over the side of the mountain. Arthbane quickly spread his wings and began to fly around the mountain. Silver then struggled to lift a giant boulder out of the mountain and prepared to throw the boulder at Arthbane but could not aim at him due to his rapid flying. Mavok then jumped into the air and smashed the boulder sending the fragments toppling onto Arthbane. Mavok and Silver watched as the dragon fell through the air and slammed into the ground.

"I doubt he is actually dead Silver. We should leave now!" Mavok said urgently.

"Yes, we can't waste anymore time here than we already have!" Silver said angrily.

In a flash they had both disappeared.

SILVER AND BLAZE ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Brimhold, the _Peaceful_ Realm

Mavok and Silver appeared in the middle of a bustling street filled with people hurrying around them either walking or mounted on horses. There were even a few wagons being drawn by horses. The wagons were all filled with goods and gold coin.

"Ah! The smell of progress and prosperity! There is no better aroma in my opinion!" Mavok said as he deeply inhaled.

"This is a nice place compared to the other dimensions we've been in! It comforts me to know that Blaze has been living here instead of in one of those other nasty realms we were in!" Silver said happily as he looked around at all of the stone buildings that lined the streets.

"Brimhold is one of the most prosperous dimensions in all of Northank! It is rich in gold and other mineral deposits. The standard of living is quite high here compared to most places and the population is quite wealthy. It shouldn't be hard to find your girlfriend if she is here. We should go to the castle where we can meet the king. He was the one I spoke to and should know where she might be." Mavok Explained.

Silver looked around at all of the people that were staring at Mavok and him. He suddenly realized that they probably weren't used to seeing Mobians walking down their streets every day.

"Mavok, I think we should leave before these people start asking us too many questions. They may not know that Northank exists and if they find out that we are from a different dimension it could seriously impact their way of life." Silver whispered sternly.

"I agree. And I suppose it doesn't help that we suddenly appeared out of nowhere. There's no telling what could happen if these people discovered that there were dimensions outside their own. We should head toward the castle at the end of this road but do not draw to much attention to yourself." Mavok said smiling.

Mavok and Silver walked down the busy street, trying to avoid any guards who tried to stop them. When they finally arrived at the gate of the castle they were stopped by the two guards that were posted there. They were both quite tall and strong men, but Silver was certain that Mavok could take them.

"Halt! You both have caused quite a spectacle in the city today. Who are you and why do you request to enter my Lord's halls?" One of them said sternly.

Mavok stepped forward proudly.

"I am Mavok, the Warden of Northank, and this is Silver the Hedgehog. We request a meeting with you king, Allethar the Mighty."

"I have not heard of this Northank you say you rule, but the king has been looking for someone like Silver so he may enter." The other guard said laughing.

"What? You obviously have no idea who is standing before you! I demand that you allow me to enter!" Mavok yelled angrily.

"You should be fortunate that we are allowing him to enter, considering that you did not have an audience with the king." The first guard said as he stared at Mavok warily.

"So be it... Silver, be sure to get as much information about your girlfriend as you can." Mavok said frowning.

Silver walked in the castle escorted by one of the guards. He was amazed by all of the tapestries and statues that lined the walls of the castle. He had never seen such amazing works of art. The guard then opened a large double door to what must have been the throne room. The room was massive and it made Silver feel very small compared to its size. The ceiling was several meters high with three massive chandeliers hanging from it. Behind the throne were four large, stained glass windows. A proud and tall man sat upon the throne. When Silver entered the room his eyes were filled with wonder.

"My Lord, Allethar, I believe that this is the hedgehog you have sought the past two years." The guard said smiling.

the king was quite tall, almost as tall as Mavok with short blonde hair and a moustache that went down the sides of his mouth. He wore a steel breastplate and steel leggings as if he were dressed for war. When he noticed Silver, he sprang up from his throne and ran to him. Allethar then knelt down and shook his hand.

"Silver the Hedgehog, it is a pleasure to finally meet you! You must be the one that my good friend, Blaze was referring to!" Allethar said happily.

"You know Blaze? Where is she? I have to find her!" Silver said excitedly.

"I employed Blaze as a spy under my service. I recently sent her on a mission to retrieve information on what I believe to be a group of radicals that are planning to revolt against me. You see, that is why I am dressed for war. I fear that a revolution is at hand if something is not done about this. Unfortunately, I have not heard from Blaze in a week now, but I do know that she was traveling to cave outside my city where I believe the members of this revolution are hiding. I sent her to find out more about these people and to try and see what their complaints are, but she has not returned. I suppose you could go and find her for me, but I cannot guarantee your safety. Though, she did speak highly of you, Silver, and I have faith in you." Allethar said sadly.

"Of course I'm going to find her! She's been my friend for years now and I'm going to do what I can to help her! I'll be back shortly." Silver said happily.

Silver ran outside where he met Mavok leaning up against the castle wall.

"Silver, how is my old friend Allethar? Did you tell him that he needs to work on the hospitality of his court?" Mavok said frowning.

"Actually Mavok, I can see why he wouldn't allow you to enter his castle. He is being very cautious since a revolution had started in his kingdom and he sent Blaze to investigate what he believes is their hideout." Silver explained.

"Ah! And we are going to rescue your girlfriend from the clutches of this evil organization of conspirators!" Mavok said happily as he drew his sword.

"Well, I don't actually know anything about these people or even if they have hostile intentions." Silver said shaking his head.

"Silver, any time there's a government revolution they're going to be violent." Mavok said as if Silver was crazy.

"Well, we have to find Blaze and then we can consider what we are going to do about this revolution." Silver said frowning.

"Oh, of course. Your girlfriend is our top priority!" Mavok said patting Silver on the back.

Silver then led Mavok outside the city to the cave that Allethar had described to him. When they arrived at the entrance to the cave Silver was surprised to find that they were immediately intercepted by several men with bows prepared to fire upon them.

"What were you saying about these people not having hostile intentions?" Mavok whispered.

"Drop your weapon, Mavok, and come with us!" One of the men shouted.

"You know me? I don't owe you any money do I?" Mavok said nervously.

One of the men took Mavok's sword. They then took Mavok and Silver into the deeper recesses of the cave. As they walked through the cave Silver noticed many families that were actually living in the cave.

"I think that king Allethar neglected to inform me of everything that was going on with this revolution." Silver murmured.

"Allethar is no nobleman. He is a ruthless and villainous wretch who cares for no one but himself!" One of the guards said angrily.

"Really? How so?" Mavok asked frowning.

"Look at us, Mavok! He has rejected us! He called us inconveniences and banished us from his kingdom! Now we are forced to make our own lives, but that's fine. We don't need a leader to throw us around like we're his toys!"

"I'm really sorry that this had to happen to you all, but we're looking for a Mobian named Blaze." Silver said impatiently.

"You are a friend of Blaze? She is here. She has been aiding us greatly since she arrived. Blaze has been posing as Allethar's spy when she is actually our spy and has been giving us information about Brimhold and has been trying to persuade Allethar to give us food and shelter, but he has declined our requests. If you are truly a friend of hers then I will take you to her. If she knows you then I will release you both." The man explained.

He escorted Mavok and Silver into one of the upper tunnels. The two of them entered a chamber where Blaze was standing alone. From Silver's perspective she hadn't changed at all. She was still wearing the same outfit she wore when Silver last saw her. Blaze did look somewhat older, but where Silver hadn't seen her in so long he didn't notice.

"Blaze! I can't believe it's actually you!" Silver said happily as he ran up to her.

Silver hugged Blaze and swung her around. Blaze laughed happily.

"Silver, I thought I would never see you again! How did you find me?" Blaze said as she began to cry. She also noticed that Silver was beginning to cry as well.

Mavok crossed his arms and laughed heartily.

"Well, Silver, I suppose you were right after all! It looks like the two of you are just friends!"

"Silver, who is your friend?" Blaze asked smiling.

"I am Mavok, but I'm not important. I'll just leave you two alone for the moment and let you get re-acquainted." Mavok said happily as he walked away.

"Silver, I don't understand. How did you find me out here in this dimension?" Blaze asked confused but still very happy to see Silver again.

"Blaze, you're probably going to find all of this hard to believe, but almost two years ago Shadow discovered his old friend Maria. She had been brought back to life as a Mobian hedgehog by a dark lord known as Arawn. Arawn was also a Mobian just like you and me. However, Arawn had been endowed with great power by a necromancer known as Agumar. With his powers Arawn created an army of Mobians that he had reincarnated known as the Lost. Maria was one of the Lost, but you see she was not evil like he was and not only that but she still had memories of Shadow and with my help they quickly fell in love with each other." Silver said happily.

"You helped them fall in love? Silver, you're not exactly the kind of person that would have experience in love." Blaze said laughing.

"You may not think so, Blaze, but trust me, Shadow was very grateful for my help! After all, he did make me his best man at his wedding."

"They got married! It is surprising to think that Shadow could be in love with a girl so much that he would actually marry her." Blaze said smiling.

"Well, Shadow and Maria actually killed Arawn and then they got married. They lived happily together for six months under government surveillance of course. Unfortunately there was a little conflict where Arawn possessed Maria and attempted to have Shadow kill her or else he would use her to destroy the world, but Shadow freed Maria from his grasp and together they killed Arawn." Silver said heroically.

"Good riddance! This Arawn sounds like a great force of evil that had plagued your world." Blaze said sadly.

"Well, it turns out that it wasn't just our world he had_ plagued_ as you say. You see, Arawn actually came from a different dimension. And that necromancer I told you about, Agumar, he was actually left as Arawn's successor over the Lost." Silver said frowning.

"Oh no, this can't be good..." Blaze said sadly.

"No, Agumar was a very powerful being. You see, he ruled this world known as Northank. Northank is like a giant container that keeps the evil of our world sealed within it. If Northank were destroyed then the whole universe would be enveloped in shadow and darkness. That man I was with, Mavok, he, along with his brother Zambrog, created Northank for that purpose. From what Mavok told me, it would seem that he received some sort of divine instruction and power to create Northank. But Mavok had also connected Northank to every other dimension in the universe and this dimension that Arawn came from was known as the Lost Region. The Lost Region is also home to a large kingdom of Chao and even a race of Mobians known as the Hesbeorn. I recently went on a quest with Shadow and Maria to go through Northank and stop the Necromancer from destroying the Chao that had arrived in the Lost Region from Mobius. Eventually, we did thwart the Necromancer's evil schemes and now Shadow and Maria rule as the Lost king and queen!" Silver said heroically.

"Wow Silver! You're a hero! I can't believe you did all of this adventuring without me! It must have been quite the experience..." Blaze said happily but also somewhat sadly.

Silver put his arm around Blaze.

"I'm so sorry that you couldn't go with me, Blaze, but it really wasn't fun at all. It was quite dangerous and frightening at times. We fought against legions of the undead and the Necromancer was a terrifying foe. I would rather have had you not experience such horrors that I did. But Blaze, you are a hero to me. You saved the world from Iblis. I'm not nearly as brave as you." Silver said smiling.

"Thank you, Silver, but I am simply overjoyed to be with you again!" Blaze said happily.

She hugged Silver for quite some time. Silver blushed and hugged her back.

"Silver, I know that before we were just friends but I want to know if you loved me all along and were just too afraid to admit it." Blaze said embarrassed.

Silver looked a Blaze for a long time until he began to feel very uncomfortable.

_Ugh... is this how Shadow felt when Maria asked him this? What should I say? I suppose I should tell her the truth... _Silver thought nervously.

"Blaze, Honestly I did love you all that time and I was afraid to tell you... I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way about me." Silver said smiling.

Blaze laughed and shook her head.

"Silver you should have told me. Of course I loved you! You were always there for me and you wouldn't stop at anything to save the world and all of those innocent people. And now you've risked your life once again, traveling through time and space just so you could see me again. Silver if that doesn't say I love you I don't know what does!" Blaze said laughing.

Silver laughed.

"That sounds like something Mavok would say." Silver said smiling.

"Mavok? Did he help you find me? It's amazing he found the time to help you since he rules Northank. I really should thank him when he returns." Blaze said confused.

"Oh, trust me, Blaze, Mavok would do anything to get away from Northank. He hates it, but he knows that it is very important to the survival of our world." Silver laughed.

"You know, Silver, I'd like to see the Lost Region you spoke of and maybe see how Shadow is doing and meet this Maria he married." Blaze said happily.

"Oh, I'm certain that they would like to meet you as well. I also became a general of the Chao while I was there and it probably wouldn't hurt to see how things are in their new kingdom." Silver said happily.

"I'd like to see how they're doing too, Silver, but maybe that can wait. After all, we haven't seen each other in over two years." Blaze said as she began to lean in closer towards Silver.

Silver laughed and rubbed the back of his head. He then realized that Blaze was serious and that she actually wanted to kiss him. Silver looked at Blaze in shock. He was surprised by her actions especially since he had just told Blaze that he loved her, but since it had been two years since the last time they saw each other, Silver decided that it would have been an appropriate time to kiss. He closed his eyes and leaned in closer toward Blaze, but Mavok suddenly ran in with much excitement.

"We did it, you two! Silver, while you and your girlfriend were having that incredibly boring conversation, the resistance and I stormed the castle and I... persuaded Allethar to allow these people to live in his city! You really missed out!" Mavok yelled proudly.

"That's great, Mavok, but couldn't you have knocked?" Silver said embarrassed.

"Well, you left the door open, but let's be honest I wouldn't have knocked if it was closed any way. Now, are you and your girlfriend ready to return to Northank?" Mavok laughed.

"Actually, Blaze and I want to see how Shadow and Maria are doing. Can you bring us to Nathelien instead?" Silver asked smiling.

"Oh, Shadow and Maria are fine and so are Gothmog and Avari. I just checked on them last week, but if you are so interested I will take you to them now. I'm sure they would like to see your girlfriend, Silver." Mavok said as he clasped Silver on the shoulder.

The three of them disappeared in a flash.

Mavok, Silver, and Blaze reappeared outside of Nathelien, or at least what Mavok thought was Nathelien. Mavok looked out at the city of the Lost to find that it had changed drastically since the last time he saw it. Though, he couldn't see it very well do to the darkness of night, Mavok could easily tell that the city was at least three times as large as it used to be. The entire structural layout of the city had been redone from the smallest of buildings to the Morgul tower itself.

"Wow! Shadow and Maria have been very busy with rebuilding Nathelien. The city looks amazing, but where did they get the time or the funds to complete such a project?" Mavok said amazed.

"I don't know, Mavok, I'm confused too..." Silver said quietly as he looked around.

"Something isn't right... I feel a disturbance within Northank..." Mavok said as he stroked his beard.

"We should investigate and find out what's wrong." Blaze said solemnly as she walked toward the gate.

Mavok and Silver nodded to each other and followed her. When they approached the gate Mavok and Silver were very surprised to see that the guards that walked along the top of the gate and those that stood before it were not actually Lost followers but were Hesbeorn.

"Strange, I did not know that Shadow and Maria had to hire the Hesbeorn. I thought they had plenty of Lost followers to rule one city." Silver said confused.

"I don't think they did, Silver..." Mavok said frowning.

Mavok walked up to the guards that were posted in front of the gate.

"Ah! Mavok, it is wonderful to see that you returned from your journey safely, but who are your friends?" The Mobian asked curiously.

"How did you know that I was gone? I did not inform anyone of my endeavor in Northank." Mavok asked confused.

"Well, you spoke of it briefly with my king, Gothmog, and he instructed us to be on alert for when you returned." The other guard explained.

"Am I in the right city? This is Nathelien is it not?" Mavok asked urgently.

"Yes, this is indeed Nathelien, Mavok. I do not see how you could confuse it with another city within Hesbeor. Nathelien is a masterpiece and unmatched by any of our fortresses. The only city that could rival it would be Belearian, but if Belearian did not have its massive ship trades it would be much poorer than it is today." The guard said proudly.

"You must understand. This is all very confusing for me. I must speak with Shadow and Maria right now! It is of utmost urgency!" Mavok said impatiently.

The guards looked at Mavok puzzled.

"Are you ill Mavok?" One of them asked.

"No, I am the Warden of Northank! I do not become ill. Now, let me pass so that I may speak with Shadow!" Mavok said angrily.

The guards looked at each other and then back to Mavok.

"Mavok, Shadow is dead..." The guard said solemnly.

Mavok stepped back out of shock and he began to shake violently.

"That- that's not possible... I was just here a week ago and he was fine... Everything was fine! What happened to Shadow? Did someone kill him? If so, I will kill them myself and make sure that their spirit suffers greatly in Northank for all eternity!" Mavok yelled through gritted teeth.

"Mavok, Shadow was killed by Gothmog nearly five years ago." The guard said confused.

Mavok looked as though he had been hit with a brick wall and Silver was quite grief-stricken as well. Mavok took several deep breaths before beginning to speak.

"Then... I will speak with Gothmog... Now!" Mavok said slowly.

"I apologize, but my Lord is indisposed at the moment." The guard said frowning.

"Listen carefully, friend. Tell Gothmog to get disposed or I will burn this city to the ground until I find him!" Mavok yelled as veins began bulging from his neck.

All of the guards drew their bows and pointed them at Mavok.

"Now Mavok, just calm down. We're all on the same side here. There's no reason for us to do anything rash. Just go home and relax or maybe have some tea and play the piano." The guard said nervously.

"The same side! I'm going to see Gothmog now! You can try and stop me, but I highly suggest that you don't... for your sake." Mavok threatened.

The guard nodded and ordered for the gate to be opened. As the gate opened Mavok turned to Silver and Blaze. He tried to smile and return to his normal self.

"I am sorry you had to experience my rage. I am afraid that you will only witness more of it if you enter Nathelien with me. I believe it would be safer for you two if you remained outside a mile radius of the city... perhaps two miles." Mavok said frowning.

Silver and Blaze nodded and backed away from him. Mavok walked through the gate and was immediately disgusted by what he saw. The streets were lined with Chao either begging or performing heavy manual labor under the supervision of what looked like necromancers. Mavok noticed that they would torture the Chao if they failed to do their work. Mavok fell to his knees and said a silent prayer for the Chao.

_What world am I in, Father? I am lost, and I need Your guidance. _He thought.

Mavok arose and continued walking down the street. He stomped into what was formerly the Morgul Tower. Fortunately it still had the same layout so Mavok knew his way around. When Mavok shoved the door to the throne room open he was very surprised by what he saw. There were two Mobians standing in the center of the room, but they looked nothing like Gothmog and Avari. For some reason Gothmog's fur was now black and what was even stranger was that Mavok actually feared Gothmog again as if he were still cursed. Gothmog was also much taller and stronger than he was before. And Mavok wished that he hadn't looked at Avari. He fur color had remained green and her hair was still white, but Avari was much taller than he remembered and she was also much stronger and no longer appeared to be a little girl. For some reason Mavok also feared Avari, though he didn't want to believe it, she too had been cursed some how. But what was most disturbing about Avari was what she was wearing. She wasn't even wearing a dress. She was wearing a strap of black leather tied around her chest that was much to tight as well as black leather shorts that didn't even cover her thighs. Mavok had to take a few looks at Avari to make sure that it was actually her. All of the rage and anger Mavok had built up inside him suddenly dissipated and was replaced by sorrow and guilt for what had happened to his old friends.

"Once I find out who interrupted our love making I will have them... Oh, Mavok, it is a pleasure to see you return from your journey!" Gothmog said suddenly changing his mood.

"A pleasure indeed." Avari said smiling.

Gothmog was about to clasp Mavok on the shoulder considering that he was almost as tall as him, but Mavok shoved him back.

"Is something wrong, Mavok?" Gothmog asked concerned.

"Everything is wrong! What happened to you two?" Mavok asked beginning to cry.

"What happened to us? Mavok, I don't understand what your talking about." Avari said confused.

"Why are you both cursed? Why have your appearances changed so drastically? And Avari, I don't think your brother would approve of that outfit. I certainly don't." Mavok said sadly.

"Mavok, don't you remember? I became a necromancer five years ago. I cursed myself again because the curse made me much stronger and having everyone fear you is quite useful at times. I used my powers to change our physical appearances to fit our... pleasures." Gothmog said smiling.

"I allowed Gothmog to curse me so that I wouldn't have to sleep if you know what I mean. And honestly Mavok, I couldn't care less about what my brother thinks, or what you think for that matter." Avari said as she crossed her arms.

Mavok looked at Avari and tried to see the sweet girl he had seen crying as she walked down the aisle at her wedding, but there was no trace of her. Mavok sighed and shook his head.

"Look at what you two have done! You have enslaved the Chao, destroyed the Lost, and Gothmog, you even killed Shadow for Northank's sake!" Mavok yelled angrily.

"Mavok, it was necessary! We needed their land, but Shadow and Maria wouldn't give it to us. Besides, the Lost deserved it for what they did to my people. And we needed the Chao to work for us. There weren't many Hesbeorn back then." Gothmog said darkly.

"Back when? Shadow and Maria just became the Lost king and queen a few months ago! How could all of this have happened in such a short time?" Mavok asked angrily.

Gothmog laughed.

"Mavok, Shadow and Maria became the Lost king and queen ten years ago! Have you been drinking?" Gothmog said amused.

"No, I have not been drinking! Though, I wish I was drunk so that I could bring myself to harm my old friends!" Mavok yelled angrily as he walked away.

"Where are you going, Mavok?" Avari asked concerned.

Mavok turned around to look at Avari and he suddenly noticed that she was not wearing his ring.

"I'm going to tell my brother about what has happened. The next time we meet I'm afraid it will be at the edge of blades." Mavok said quietly as he stomped out.

He left the Morgul Tower and walked down the street. He turned around when he heard a Chao screaming. He saw a necromancer torturing and Angel Chao that had fallen on the ground. Mavok ran up to the necromancer and grabbed him by the throat.

"Leave him alone, fool, or I'll snap your neck." Mavok threatened.

The necromancer couldn't speak of course, but he slowly nodded his head. Mavok dropped him and helped the Chao up.

"You have my gratitude, Mavok. It is always a joy to see such a devout man like yourself." The Chao said with much difficulty.

"Thank you friend. What is your name?" Mavok asked relieved to see a friendly face within Nathelien.

"My name is Gallorn. Tell Maria I said hello. We were good friends." Gallorn said sadly.

"Wait! Maria is still alive! Where is she?" Mavok asked desperately.

Gallorn looked at Mavok with a puzzled expression and spoke slowly, "Mavok... Maria is your wife."

SILVER, BLAZE, AND SHADOW ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

Oh, what a great way to end a chapter. The whole reason I wrote this story was just so I could write that last line. No, just kidding, but the last few chapters are going to be very good, I believe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Mavok's Nightmare

Mavok fell to his knees in shock.

_This can't be happening... It's not possible. Maria would never marry me! She hates me! I figured that she would have died trying to avenge Shadow. I would be the last person she would want to be with! _Mavok thought in disbelief.

Gallorn looked at Mavok on the ground.

"Are you alright, Mavok? You are acting very strange, even for someone as unique as yourself." Gallorn asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Gallorn. Please, where does Maria live? Perhaps she can explain what is happening." Mavok said urgently.

"You both live in Belearian. I was stationed to work in Belearian until the Hesbeorn found out that Maria was allowing me to live with her and so they moved me to Nathelien. You do know where Belearian is, don't you Mavok?" Gallorn said nervously.

"What? Of course I do! Thank you for your information, and I assure you that I will stop Gothmog from continuing his evil reign, but first I must find out what has happened. Farewell Gallorn!" Mavok said as he walked off.

He continued down the road until he came to the gate. Once Mavok left Nathelien he was surprised to see that Silver and Blaze had actually taken his advice and left the premises of the city. In order to find them, Mavok telepathically sifted through all of the life forms in the Lost Region until he found them sitting by the Great River that flowed through what was formerly Xeros. Mavok immediately teleported himself to them in quite a hurry.

"Mavok, did you find out what's going on?" Silver asked inquisitively.

"I have reason to suspect that our little adventure caused this alternate reality to replace the reality that we came from. I cannot explain how all of this happened, but I'm going to visit Maria and see if she can explain the details. But before we do attempt to speak with her, I advise you to not mention Shadow at all! She is a Lost follower and; therefore, has little control over her emotions especially anger. I know this from experience. In fact, it is quite shocking that Maria hasn't already attempted to exact her revenge upon Gothmog. I have also heard disturbing news that Maria is now... my wife." Mavok sighed.

"Maria is your wife? I do not see how that is possible since she is a Mobian and you are a human." Blaze said confused.

"I am the Warden of Northank, Silver's girlfriend. I have certain powers that I could use to make her human." Mavok laughed.

"You know, Mavok, she has a name." Silver said annoyed.

"I am aware of that, Silver, but I believe I will refer to her as your girlfriend to remind you that I was right." Mavok said smiling.

Silver frowned at Mavok but didn't say anything.

"I just can't believe it... Shadow is actually dead?" Blaze said sadly.

"I'm afraid so, but don't worry, Silver's girlfriend! Keep in mind that none of this is real. We just have to find a way to restore reality, and in order to do that I have to find out how Gothmog and Avari became evil which is why I am going to see Maria." Mavok assured them in an attempt to lift their spirits.

"Where exactly do you two live?" Silver asked.

Mavok paused and laughed.

"I was told that Maria lives in Belearian, Gothmog's former capital city. I will teleport us there now, if you are prepared to leave," Mavok said smiling, "Just remember, try not to mention Shadow around her. Perhaps if I rouse her she will join us and take her vengeance upon Gothmog like a true Lost follower."

"And if she doesn't?" Blaze asked inquisitively.

"Well, then this will be much more difficult than I thought." Mavok sighed.

Mavok then teleported the three of them to Belearian. The immediate thing he noticed was that the city by the sea had a massive harbor with several ships docked upon the Amroth Sea. The city had also been completely restored to its original state of glory. Belearian was much nicer and cleaner than Nathelien which pleased Mavok and gave him a sense of hope that the world was still a peaceful place.

Mavok walked up to the gate with Silver and Blaze where he was immediately granted entrance without question, though, he was certain that one of the guards winked at him as he passed by which made him realize that he actually was married to Maria. Mavok knew that none of this was real, but something in the back of his mind was telling him otherwise. When Mavok walked through the gate he was surprised to see that all of the Hesbeorn greeted him cheerfully. It was almost as if he was in some sort of utopia where everything was perfect and happy.

Mavok walked by a fruit stand and was stopped by the salesman. He was an orange hedgehog with light-brown eyes.

"Ah, Mavok! It is wonderful to see that you have returned safely from your quest! Please, take this basket of grapes I grew for you fresh from my vineyard!" The Mobian said happily as he handed Mavok a large basket of grapes of various colors and sizes.

"Thank you, sir, but I do not have any form of currency to exchange for this." Mavok said confused that he knew that he had been gone on a quest.

"Don't be silly, Mavok! It is the least I can do to repay you for all of the wonderful things you and Maria have done for Belearian! Oh, you should hurry home! I'm certain that Maria is worried sick about you! She never stopped talking about you while you were gone! Leave, go on, don't let me keep you waiting!" The hedgehog said laughing.

Mavok began to walk away before he stopped himself.

"Um... sir, it has been some time since I've been in Belearian. Just exactly where is my home?" Mavok said confused.

The hedgehog looked at Mavok with quite a puzzled expression.

"Down the main road from the castle, first right street, third building on the left." He said quietly.

"Ah, thank you, my good friend!" Mavok said smiling.

He turned around with Silver and Blaze and walked down the road.

"Who was that?" Silver asked confused.

"Hmm... No idea." Mavok said shrugging his shoulders.

He then followed the merchants directions and found not a simple house, but a very large estate with a courtyard and a fountain that was a replica of Dyrnwyn with water rushing out of the hilt. The building itself was polished, white marble with several stained-glass widows.

Mavok stood in awe of the mansion that was apparently his.

"I wonder who I had to kill in order to get this place?" Mavok murmured quietly.

Mavok then began to open the gate when it was suddenly opened for him by a Light Chao.

"Welcome home, Mavok!" The Chao said happily.

Mavok looked down at the Chao startled.

"Home? Yes, thank you." Mavok said nervously as he bowed to the Chao.

Mavok continued to walk through the courtyard until he encountered four Hesbeorn guards posted around the fountain.

"Mavok, it is good to see that you have returned unharmed! You must tell us all about your adventures once Maria is finished with you of course." The guard said smiling.

"Finished with me? Oh no, is she angry with me? I certainly would be after what I caused." Mavok said timidly.

"Angry with you? Why in Northank would she ever be angry with you?" The other guard laughed.

Mavok uttered a fake laugh in an attempt to not embarrass himself.

"Right, I'll just be on my way!" Mavok said happily.

Once he turned away from them Mavok sighed and shook his head.

"Maria actually likes me? What did Silver and I do to the universe?" Mavok mumbled to himself.

Silver looked up at Mavok with much concern.

"Mavok, are you alright? You're looking very pale." Silver said frowning.

"It's... it's nothing, Silver. This just brings back painful memories." Mavok whispered weakly.

He opened the large double-door to the mansion and walked into a large room with a wide sofa along with two chairs and an ornate wooden table covered by a white drape. Mavok also noticed a grand piano in one of the corners of the room.

"This is... very nice, Mavok." Blaze said in awe as she stared at the large rug on the floor.

"It is... too nice." Mavok said uncomfortably.

He walked over to the table and sat the basket of grapes on top of it.

"I wonder where-" Mavok stopped speaking when Maria suddenly entered the room from the left hall.

Mavok had to take a few looks at her to make sure that it really was her. Maria was of course, in her original human form, but there was something different about her. She seemed much calmer and gentler than she was when she was a Mobian. However, she did not look exactly how she originally looked when she was a little girl on the Ark. No, she was indeed a grown woman and looked much more mature than she did as a hedgehog. She was also quite muscular as a human. Not that this surprised Mavok since she was still a Lost follower and they had immense physical strength. In fact she was just about Mavok's height. She was wearing a blue dress much like the one she wore before but longer and a darker shade. Her hair was also longer but was neatly braided. In short, she was the most beautiful thing Mavok had ever seen, but what was most surprising to Mavok was how happy she was even though Shadow had died. Mavok also was expected that he had forced Maria to marry him if she really was his wife, but she showed no sign of not loving him.

Maria gasped when she saw Mavok and immediately ran up to him and leaped into his arms. Mavok barely managed to catch her since he was in so much shock.

"It's wonderful to see you again, dear, but you didn't tell me you would be bringing company!" Maria said happily as Mavok swung her around.

Mavok laughed uneasily, trying to act normal, and looked over Maria's shoulder to see Silver trying to control his own laughter. He gave Silver and evil look and put Maria down.

"How was your journey dear? Wait, I thought I told you to shave, sweetheart? Well, it's not like I haven't kissed you with a beard before." Maria said confused.

Mavok froze and instantly became very pale.

"Sh-shave... my... beard?" Mavok said in disbelief.

Mavok then fainted, falling backwards onto the floor.

"Oh, he must be very tired from his journey." Maria said sadly as she picked Mavok up with ease.

She then laid him down on the sofa and walked back to Silver and Blaze. Maria looked at Silver in confusion.

"Wait, Silver is that really you?" Maria asked in amazement.

"Yes, of course it's me, Maria. Who else would I be?" Silver asked frowning.

"Well, it's just that it's been ten years since I last saw you and you haven't changed a bit." Maria said laughing.

"And it's only been a few weeks since I've seen you, Maria, and you've changed completely!" Silver said confused.

"A few weeks? Well, I suppose I might have run into you recently and not recognized you. I'm terribly sorry if I did. That would have been quite rude of me." Maria said sadly.

Maria then looked at Blaze.

"Who is your friend, Silver?" Maria asked smiling.

"I'm Blaze. Silver and I have been best friends for quite some time." Blaze said as she smiled at Silver.

"That's wonderful! It is a pleasure to meet you, Blaze! God bless you both! Please, I will show you to your room." Maria said happily.

Silver looked at Maria, still very confused, but decided to follow her. Maria brought Silver and Blaze to a large bedroom.

"I hope this fits your needs!" Maria said happily.

"Um... you wouldn't happen to have a room with two beds would you?" Silver said nervously.

"It's fine Silver. Thank you for your hospitality, Maria." Blaze said smiling.

"I think some of Mavok has rubbed off on her." Silver laughed.

Blaze laughed as well and hugged Silver.

Maria walked back to where Mavok lay unconscious on the sofa. She sat down on the edge of the cushion. Maria then placed her hand on Mavok's chest and used her Lost powers to shock him back into consciousness. When Mavok awoke he was very surprised to see Maria leaning over him.

"I missed you so much, dear," Maria said softly, "There wasn't a moment that went by when I wasn't thinking about you. I prayed for you every day."

Maria then leaned in to kiss him, but Mavok held her back.

"I'm sorry, Maria, but you must understand that I am very confused. When I left the Lost Region a few weeks ago none of this was happening. The Chao weren't enslaved, Gothmog and Avari weren't the supreme evil overlords of the whole world, and Shadow..." Mavok did not continue out of fear that he would upset Maria.

She looked at Mavok with a very puzzled expression.

"So, you don't remember marrying me, or all of those wonderful times we had together?" Maria said sadly.

"Maria, why in the name of Dyrnwyn did you marry me?" Mavok asked almost laughing.

"Why did I marry you? Well, that's obvious, dear! After Gothmog killed Shadow and destroyed the Lost, you can imagine how torn I was. I was in so much grief that it was unbearable. That is, it was until you comforted me. You read me several verses from your Bible that helped me get over Shadow's death, and you assured me that I would see him again some day in Heaven. That was a wonderful day, Mavok, the day I also became a Christian, and decided to follow the ways of Christ. Then, you brought me to Northank where I actually got to meet Shadow again. He told me that he didn't want me to mourn for him for all of eternity. Shadow said that he wanted me to be happy and that I should marry someone else. At first I thought he was insane, but then I realized that he was right. I shouldn't let his death cause the end of my own life, and I knew I would be with him again some day so I decided that I loved you, Mavok. Later, you turned me into a human and then we got married, and I've loved you ever since that day when you showed me that there was more to life than simply what we have here." Maria explained happily.

"Well, Maria, I sound like a nice guy. It's a pity that I don't remember any of that either." Mavok said sadly.

"You are a wonderful man, dear! You are God's creation and are precious in His sight!" Maria said happily.

Mavok began to speak but paused.

"Maria, how do we usually spend our days together?" Mavok asked inquisitively.

Maria was surprised to hear such an odd question.

"Well, when we wake up we take an hour or so to have devotions. Then, we usually talk about all of the wonderful things that God has done in our lives. After that we might spend some time playing the piano together." Maria said smiling apparently pondering many memories.

"Wait, you play the piano?" Mavok asked confused.

"Yes, I play the piano! You taught me, silly!" Maria laughed.

"Oh, I see. Carry on then, what else do we do?" He asked becoming more interested.

"Once we play the piano for about an hour we walk around Belearian together and greet everyone. While we do this we donate money to the Chao here. Then, we usually do something fun for the rest of the day like walking on the shores of the Amroth Sea or we might even do something adventurous like sailing or ride throughout Hesbeor! Then, when we come home that evening we have another devotion hour and the we go to bed." Maria said happily.

"Well, that sounds like a fun day!" Mavok said smiling.

"Oh it's fun day. It's a fun day all the way around!" Maria said as she pondered many memories.

Mavok laughed.

"I may not remember marrying you, Maria, but I can definitely see why I would!" Mavok said happily.

"Thank you dear! That's enough for me to think that you still love me!" Maria said relieved.

"Another thing I don't understand is that you are so calm and not once have you been angry at me, not even when I said I couldn't remember our marriage." Mavok said confused.

"Well, as you know, I still am a Lost follower, but I have learned to control my emotions with your help and the help of my Lord." Maria said smiling.

"Really? That takes much skill and determination and the fact that it only took you a few years is astounding... Tell me, Maria, how long have we been married?" Mavok asked.

"Oh, around five years." Maria said happily.

"Five years? But Maria, you haven't even been alive for five years!" Mavok said trying to control his laughter.

"I don't understand Mavok... I've been alive as a Lost follower for eleven years now." Maria said confused.

Mavok stroked his beard in an attempt to come up with a reason as to why their perceptions of time were so different.

"Maria, is my ring here? I'd like to see it." Mavok said excitedly.

"Yes, it's in our bedroom." Maria said smiling.

"Can you take me there? I think it could help us understand how I was put in this alternate reality." Mavok said urgently.

"Of course! Follow me." Maria said as she got up.

Mavok stood up and followed Maria down the right hall until they came to their bedroom. The room was very large with three stained glass windows, two oak dressers, and of course, a large bed with blue sheets. Maria walked over to one of the dressers and opened a small drawer. She then pulled out a locked chest.

"Oh, you took the key with you when you left, but I suppose you don't have it now if you're from an alternate timeline." Maria laughed.

She then ripped open the chest with ease and pulled out Mavok's ring. She handed the ring to Mavok and he hastily put it on his left hand. Mavok then attempted to look into the future, but he simply saw the world as it was right now and it was not changed in any way. Mavok took the ring off and handed it back to Maria.

"It is as I feared, Maria. This isn't an alternate reality at all. When we came to the Lost Region we were simply transported into the future." Mavok said in shock.

Maria paused.

Wait, if you're the Mavok from the past then where is the Mavok that I married?" Maria asked confused.

"That matter is difficult to understand. You see, when my brother and I created Northank we made it to where there could only be one Warden of Northank in existence. This way, future wardens couldn't make clones of themselves and become all-powerful. I would say that there has been some sort of time lapse that caused the Lost Region to skip ten years ahead of the other dimensions in Northank, but you see, when this happened the Lost Region did not heed any events that would have taken place in Northank within those ten years. That is why I have been unaffected by it." Mavok explained.

"But Mavok, I still don't understand what could have caused this time lapse. Are you sure this is what happened?" Maria asked confused.

"Perhaps we should speak with Zammy. I'm sure he will be able to explain it, but first I need to find out how Gothmog and Avari became evil. Because if this is actually the future then that means that all of this is real and will eventually happen." Mavok said urgently.

"If you want to find out how Gothmog and Avari became evil I would suggest speaking to the Thane of Belearian. His name is Harwulf. I wish I knew what happened to them, dear, but as far as I know they just suddenly turned evil one day without even a word. The next thing I knew, they wanted our land and we went to war." Maria said sadly.

"It is fine Maria. You do not need to worry. I will speak with the Thane and find out what happened." Mavok said as he placed his hand on Maria's shoulder.

Maria sighed.

"Mavok, are you certain that it would be wise to try and change the future. I mean, God has a reason for everything that He allows to happen." Maria said sadly.

"Believe me, Maria. I don't think that He wanted any of this to happen and it's up to us to fix this." Mavok assured.

Maria shook her head and smiled.

"I don't think that's true dear, but I will stay by your side through this endeavor." Maria said as she stroked Mavok's face.

Mavok smiled and held her hand.

"Dear, don't you think that you should shave before meeting the Thane. You would look much more respectable." Maria said frowning.

Mavok shuttered.

"Maria, I have had this beard for two millennia. I cannot depart with it! I wouldn't be Mavok without my beard!" Mavok said laughing.

"Well, you shaved for me when we first got married, and I've always thought that you look better clean-shaven." Maria said smiling.

Mavok sighed.

"Maria, I do not understand why you would think such a thing, but because I love you I will shave if it would make you happy." Mavok said frowning.

"Oh, it would make me the happiest girl in the world!" Maria said as she hugged Mavok.

Mavok hugged her back, but he wanted to keep his beard more than anything. He'd much rather cut his hair than shave. He didn't know if he could ever grow a beard that could compare to the one he had right now. Mavok glumly walked into the bathroom through a door next to the dresser. He walked over to the sink and stared into the mirror at his scraggly beard.

_Perhaps Maria is right. I would look much more respectable without a beard. _Mavok thought.

He rubbed his coarse face one last time before he grabbed a blade next to the faucet and hesitantly began to cleave the hair from his face. Mavok watched in dismay as each hair fell from his face, to him it felt as though he was losing a part of himself with each that fell. After a few minutes, Mavok finished shaving. He looked at his bare face and was surprised to see how young he looked. He looked almost Maria's age which pleased him. After all, he wouldn't want everyone thinking that he was her father.

"Perhaps I should cut my hair too? Oh, what am I saying?" Mavok laughed as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He walked back into their bedroom where he found Maria standing in front of the window. She turned around and clasped her hands together when she saw Mavok. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"See? You look so much better without that nasty beard!" Maria said happily as she stroked his face.

She smiled at Mavok and kissed him passionately. Mavok tried to stop Maria but she would not relent. He still did not feel very comfortable around her. Maria also would not let him go which annoyed him. Mavok tried to pull himself away from her, but he could not draw any strength from her anger since she had none of course. Maria pulled Mavok down onto their bed and sat down next to him.

"I've been waiting weeks for that!" Maria said smiling.

"Maria, please, I have to go speak with the Thane. You know how urgent it is!" Mavok said as he tried to stand up, but Maria pulled him back down.

"You can speak to the Thane later, dear. I haven't seen you in over a month, and well, you know what Proverbs five says." Maria whispered to him.

Mavok went through his memory to try and remember what was written in Proverbs five. He suddenly remembered and he became very embarrassed.

"Well, you have a good point Maria, but in Proverbs _six_ it is written that you should not be lazy and that you should always get your work done, and I have much work to do." Mavok said as he tried to pull himself away.

"Work? What work do you have? I told you, dear, you can speak to the Thane later." Maria laughed.

"Yes, but the sooner I speak with the Thane the sooner I can find out how Gothmog and Avari became evil, and then the sooner I can find out how to stop all of this from happening." Mavok said nervously.

"And then the sooner you can not be married to me..." Maria said sadly.

Mavok suddenly realized how rude he had been to Maria.

"No, Maria, I didn't mean that. I love you! I really do! It's just that this world is corrupted and evil! The Chao have been enslaved and the Lost has been destroyed! I know that if I find a way to go back to my timeline and stop Gothmog and Avari from becoming evil we will not be married, but I have to do it for the Chao and the Lost. Besides, you will have a much happier life with Shadow, trust me." Mavok said trying to cheer her up.

Maria looked up at Mavok and smiled.

"Thank you Mavok. I understand what you mean. It's just that God has blessed us so much and I am living a perfectly happy life with you, but for the Chao and the Lost I will help you." Maria said happily.

Mavok smiled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Thank you for understanding Maria, but there is still hope. I'm not entirely sure if we can do anything to fix this, but I will go to the Thane and find out." Mavok said trying to cheer her up.

"It's fine Mavok. I think that you are very noble for sacrificing this life you have in order to save the Chao and the Lost. Is shows what a selfless person you are. Go on and speak with the Thane while I attend to your friends. I know that they must be very tired." Maria said happily.

"Me, selfless? I wish I could have heard you say that while you were a Mobian." Mavok laughed.

Maria smiled and kissed Mavok before he left. Mavok walked out of their house and headed toward the castle to meet the Thane. When he approached the gate he was allowed to enter without even a word from the guards. He eventually made his way to the throne room where he met three yellow colored hedgehogs standing over a table with a large map of the entire Lost Region spread across it, or as the map was titled, Hesbeor. One of them wore a full suit of armor and had a long cloak over his shoulders. Mavok guessed that he was the Thane, Harwulf. Harwulf looked up at Mavok in shock.

"Ah, Mavok, it is wonderful to see you again! Please, sit and tell me all about this adventure of yours!" Harwulf said happily as he motioned for Mavok to have a seat with them.

"I do not have the time to share my tales with you, Thane, but I do wish to speak with you in private." Mavok said urgently.

"That's fine come with me, and please, call me Harwulf. I don't call you Warden why should you call me Thane?" Harwulf laughed.

Mavok walked with Harwulf into his chambers where he began to speak.

"Harwulf, what is your opinion of Gothmog and Avari?" Mavok asked inquisitively.

Harwulf paused for a moment before speaking.

"Oh, so you have come to talk politics have you? If you must know, I find Gothmog to be a cruel and wicked person and as for Avari, she is no more than a prostitute." Harwulf said as he grimaced.

"Good! You agree with me!" Mavok said happily.

"Why would you want to know this? I hope you aren't planning to rebel, Mavok. The last rebellion was formed by Thaurlach and he died along with hundreds of Chao, and I would hate to lose you, Mavok. Both you and Maria are a great boon for my city." Harwulf said frowning.

"No, nothing like that! However, I would be interested in knowing how Gothmog and Avari became so wicked." Mavok said concerned.

"It is difficult to think that it could happen, Mavok, but one day about five years ago, Gothmog and Avari sailed out into the ocean for a little time together I suppose, and when they returned they were simply different. After that day Gothmog began learning necromancy and ever since then they have been very unpleasant people." Harwulf explained.

Mavok suddenly realized what had happened to them.

"Thank you for this information it was quite useful. I will let you get back to work, Harwulf." Mavok said smiling.

"You're most welcome, Mavok, and please come to me if you have any other questions." Harwulf said as he left his chambers.

Mavok ran out of the castle and returned to Maria. She was sitting in the main room with Silver and Blaze. Apparently Silver had been sharing stories of their adventure with Maria.

"Dear, you slew a dragon? That was very courageous of you!" Maria said happily.

"Oh, it was nothing. Now, we have to go to Northank so I can speak with my brother. I think I know what we must do, but I will need his help." Mavok said excitedly.

He took Maria's hand and teleported the four of them to Northank.

SILVER, BLAZE, AND SHADOW ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

The only reason I wrote this sequel was to write this chapter. It was really fun to write and I hope you enjoy it because the next couple of chapters are going to be quite sad, or they'll at least be sad for me since I like Mavok a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Angels and Demons

Mavok, Silver, Maria, and Blaze all appeared in the throne room of the Black Tower within Northank. Zambrog heard them enter and quickly ran to the throne room to see if his brother had been successful in finding Blaze. When he first entered the room he stared at Mavok's clean-shaven face and thought that his brother was a completely different person. Then he stared at Maria wondering who exactly she was. He looked at her for quite some time until he finally realized that it was indeed Maria. Zambrog ran up to Mavok and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Mavok! What did you do to Maria? Where is Shadow?" Zambrog yelled in horror.

"Now, Zammy, I know this is going to be very difficult for you to understand. I had much trouble myself, but Maria and I have been married for nearly five years. She married me after Shadow was murdered by Gothmog, and now Gothmog and Avari are the supreme evil overlords of the entire Lost Region." Mavok said quietly trying to calm his brother down.

Zambrog stared at Mavok in shock and slowly backed away from him.

"What... what have you done, brother? You have caused a catastrophe beyond any I have witnessed, but I do not understand. How is it that you and Maria have been married for five years when she hasn't even been alive for five years?" Zambrog asked confused.

"Well, Zammy, I have an explanation for that. You see, I used my ring while I was in the Lost Region and it merely showed me what was happening at that very moment. I believe that my... endeavor with Silver caused the Lost Region to jump ahead ten years into the future. I have also discovered that we did not cause Gothmog and Avari to become evil. So, in a way, we might have just saved the world from this calamity if we are able to restore the Lost Region to its original timeline. Do you have any idea as to how this can be done?" Mavok explained.

Zambrog sat down on his throne and looked up at the ceiling for quite some time until he spoke.

"It is very likely that you adventuring throughout the dimensions of Northank caused a temporal rift to open in the Lost Region. This would have caused the entire world to skip ahead ten years within its own timeline without recognizing the rest of reality. If we wish to fix this mistake you made, brother, we will have to find the rift and come up with some way to seal it. That would return the Lost Region to the way it was ten years ago, or in our perspective one week ago. However, this temporal rift would have no intervention in the future. Whatever made Gothmog and Avari evil, I am afraid, was a natural occurrence." Zambrog explained as he stroked his goatee.

Mavok sighed deeply.

"Brother, I have deduced three possible explanations for as to why Gothmog and Avari would become so wicked. The first and least likely would be that they both became evil due to some natural occurrence, or they could have been putting on a charade to trick us into thinking that they were quite pleasant people." Mavok said sadly.

"What? How can you say such a thing, Mavok? I knew Gothmog and Avari personally for many centuries and I know that they would not have tried to trick us in such a horrible way! Besides, they killed Agumar, brother. How nicer can you get?" Zambrog yelled almost laughing at his brother's ludicrous statement.

"You didn't let me finish Zammy! I did say that I had three possible explanations!" Mavok yelled angrily.

"Oh, yes, of course. I apologize, but I was simply flabbergasted by your theory, and quite honestly, if this future Maria were not standing here before me I probably wouldn't be believing any of this." Zambrog laughed.

Mavok gave Zambrog an annoyed stare before continuing.

"My second explanation would be that Gothmog and Avari some how came into contact with the Northank stone, but since you hid the Northank stone a few months ago I do not believe that this occurred. My third and final explanation... well, I'm certain that you know what it is, brother." Mavok said sadly.

Zambrog looked at his brother in shock, but it was soon turned into an expression of understanding.

"Are you saying that we caused this? Do you have any evidence for this assumption?" Zambrog asked confused.

Maria walked over to Mavok and gently held his hand.

"What do you mean, dear? How could you have caused all of this to happen?" Maria asked in disbelief.

"Maria, when I spoke with the Thane he told me that one day Gothmog and Avari sailed out on the Amroth Sea alone and returned as the way I saw them today. You see, when my brother and I created Northank we... made a mistake, for lack of a better term." Mavok said laughing uneasily.

"That doesn't sound like something humorous, dear. That fact that neither of you could see a flaw in Northank's creation is quite troubling." Maria said sternly.

Mavok sighed and looked down at his feet in shame.

"You're right Maria. Our mistake is no laughing matter especially now that it has caused so much death and destruction. I will explain this flaw in Northank's creation. Maria, I'm certain that you are aware of the island of Balar are you not?" Mavok said sadly.

"Yes, of course, I've looked out upon its beauty many times with you, dear. However, its beauty cannot compare to your own, Mavok." Maria said smiling.

"Oh, give me a break. There's no way that's Maria." Zambrog mumbled to himself.

"Well, Balar was never actually meant to be in the Lost Region. It was originally a part of Northank, but for some unknown reason it broke off and was transported into the Lost Region. The Isle of Balar is now home to some foul spirits of the dead that were able to escape Northank this way. I am positive that two of these vile demons must have found Gothmog and Avari as two potential hosts since they had much power and influence with not only the Lost Region but with Northank itself." Mavok explained with more than a hint of guilt.

"Oh, a mistake! Is that what you call it now, brother? No, I will not allow you to spread your lies and not take responsibility for your actions! No, Balar being transported into the Lost Region was a severe crime purposely committed by Mavok; however, I consider it my fault as well because I failed to stop him from doing so!" Zambrog yelled angrily.

Mavok sighed and shook his head in grief.

"Is this true, dear? Did you transport Balar to the Lost Region with malicious intent?" Maria asked beginning to cry.

Mavok paused for a while before speaking.

"I will not lie to you, Maria. I was once a sick and twisted man, and I did do this for an evil gain. I did this after my daughter died before I made Agumar evil. I wanted to awaken the dead and I thought that this would be a good way to sneak in a little mischief, but I never thought that something like this could happen. Not even with my ring did I foresee this calamity." Mavok said unable to look at Maria.

Maria stared at Mavok, not with anger or shock but with pity. She did feel sorry for him for all he endured in his past life. She placed her hands on Mavok's face and held his head up.

"It's fine, dear. We've all made our mistakes in life, some worse than others, but I have had faith in you all these years and I know the real man you are, and you are far from the old man you once were. Yes, Avari was my best friend and Gothmog was a very nice person too, but he was quite under confident for my tastes. He always seemed to blame himself for every little flaw in his kingdom including its fall when it was really your fault, Mavok, but I know that you regret everything you have done and I have always believed in you." Maria said trying to cheer him up.

Mavok looked at Maria in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. No one had ever actually tried to look at the world from his point of view. Even his own brother had not been so concerned for him.

"Oh, Maria, I love you!" Mavok said wet with tears.

He threw his arms around Maria and kissed her.

Zambrog laughed quietly to himself.

"The Lord always seems to choose the most worthless scoundrels to serve him and make them as if they were born again." Zambrog said quietly to himself.

Zambrog waited some time for Mavok and Maria to stop kissing, but he soon lost his patience.

"Alright, I think we should start focusing on returning the world to its original timeline." Zambrog said frowning.

Mavok stopped kissing Maria but didn't let go of her. He really did love her, but it was hard for him to not love her now that she actually understood his side of the story and didn't just brand him as a terrible person as he was accustomed to.

"Oh, yes, of course. Where do you believe we can find this temporal rift. It could be anywhere within the Lost Region, and even if we could find it how would we close the rift in order to restore the Lost Region to its original state?" Mavok asked inquisitively.

"Restoring the timeline is not all we must do, Mavok. Even if we are able to seal the rift and return the Lost Region to as it was ten years before, we will still have to stop Gothmog and Avari, and _everyone_, for that matter, from venturing anywhere near Balar. I suppose we could use the Northank stone to trap all of the spirits that reside on that island, but that would be dangerous and everyone in the entire Lost Region would be aware of our... mistake." Zambrog explained.

"But if we stop Gothmog and Avari from traveling to Balar, Maria and I would never be married. Can't we just trap the demons within Gothmog and Avari within the Northank stone so we can liberate the Chao? Maria and I could also rebuild the Lost over time." Mavok said smiling.

"What? No, you cannot do that! How could you be so selfish brother! Why, Shadow could be listening to this very conversation we're having right now!" Zambrog yelled in rage.

"Calm down, Zammy. I wasn't being serious!" Mavok laughed.

"Oh, you weren't..." Maria said sadly.

Mavok looked at Maria in shock.

"Maria, believe me, you have a much better life with Shadow as the Lost Queen! Though my life might suffer without you... actually it would suffer greatly without you, but you should not worry about me. Once we restore the timeline I will be very busy staying with Gothmog and Avari to make sure that no one travels to Balar. Who knows? I might even help them raise their children!" Mavok said happily trying to cheer her up.

"Dear, I told you, I am living a perfectly happy life with you. I don't want this life to change. I liked your idea, Mavok. I believe that it would work. It might be more difficult than finding the rift and sealing it, but I thought that it was a good plan. Besides, what if we can't seal this rift? It could be our only option." Maria said smiling.

"No, Maria, together, Mavok and I can seal the rift without much of a problem, and we cannot follow Mavok's plan. Do you think that simply removing the demons from Gothmog and Avari would save them from their fate? They would be punished for their crimes, possibly executed. Besides, Mavok is right, you do have a much better life in the timeline we are from." Zambrog said sadly.

"Well, I liked my plan too, and since it's two against one I suppose we will follow it." Mavok said happily.

"What? This isn't a democracy, brother! This is the fate of the world we are debating!" Zambrog yelled angrily.

"Fine brother, we'll do it your way, but only because I don't want Gothmog and Avari to realize what they have done." Mavok sighed.

"Good. We will go to the Lost Region now and I will see what this world is like ten years from now. We should go to Belearian and find a way to travel to Balar. I am afraid we will not be able to teleport directly to Balar. Since it is part of Northank it would just simply send us back here. Our first priority will be finding a way across the Amroth Sea." Zambrog explained.

"Belearian now hosts a fleet of massive sea craft. I can ask the Thane if we can use one of his ships." Mavok suggested.

"That would seem to be our only option, brother. I agree that we must use one of these ships." Zambrog said nodding.

"I don't know about this plan. Gothmog will be alerted to our actions and he might become suspicious of our reason for going to Balar. The demon inside him could know about the rift and realize that we are trying to seal it." Maria said frowning.

"That is simply a risk we will have to take, Maria, and I don't think Gothmog will be able to match our combined strength even if he does still have his curse." Zambrog laughed.

"Perhaps alone he cannot match our power, but what about the entire army of Hesbeor? Avari could fight with him as well. She has been cursed and will have immense strength." Mavok scolded.

"We will consult this matter later. For now, we must go to Belearian and use a ship to go to Balar." Zambrog said urgently.

Mavok nodded and walked over to Silver and Blaze.

"I understand that this is more than you bargained for, Silver, and I know that you don't want to help clean up my mess so I will not force you to come with us. I will return you to your world if you would like and you both can live happily together. If we are successful you will hear from me again." Mavok said smiling.

"What? No way are we going to let you go and have all of the fun without us!" Silver laughed.

"We will not remain idle while our friends are in danger. We must save them from this fate." Blaze said frowning.

Mavok smiled.

"You both are brave and honorable people. Your help will be appreciated, though I must apologize for what I have caused." Mavok said shamefully.

"It's fine, Mavok. You helped us and now we're simply helping you." Silver said smiling.

Mavok then teleported the five of them into the Lost Region just outside Belearian.

"Wait here while I speak with the Thane. If we all enter the city at once it could raise suspicion." Mavok instructed them.

Maria grabbed his arm.

"No, I should go with you. If your seen alone people might wonder why I'm not with you." Maria said smiling.

"That's fine, and I agree with her." Zambrog said nodding.

Mavok took Maria's hand and together they walked off toward Belearian. When they approached the gate the guards smiled and allowed them to enter.

"I'm guessing you wanted to come with me because you want to spend as much time with me as you can before we return to our original timeline and will never be married?" Mavok said sadly.

"Well, that was a large part of it." Maria said smiling.

As they walked through the city, Mavok was surprised to see that no one greeted them cheerfully. In fact the all seemed to share sorrowful expressions. Once they entered the castle, Mavok and Maria were both surprised to see that the Thane was not there. Suddenly Mavok heard a menacing voice.

"The Thane is dead as will you both be soon." Gothmog said as he walked out of the shadows.

Mavok and Maria both drew their swords and prepared to attack Gothmog.

"Maria, go back to Zambrog and tell him to steal one of their ships!" Mavok yelled urgently.

Maria laughed.

"Why don't you go back to Zambrog and help him steal one of their ships? I can handle this monster." Maria assured him.

"What? Maria, are you insane? You cannot hope to defeat him alone!" Mavok yelled in shock.

"Go... now. Please, I don't want you to be harmed, dear. Besides, this is my fight, not yours." Maria said urgently.

Mavok laughed.

"You're crazy, Maria, but that's what I love about you." Mavok said smiling.

He kissed Maria and looked back at Gothmog.

"If you harm her you'll have me to answer to!" Mavok yelled angrily.

He then ran outside the castle to warn Zambrog.

Gothmog laughed.

"That was a foolish mistake, Maria. You both could not have defeated me together. How could you possibly think you could defeat me alone? You don't even have Dyrnwyn! I destroyed it!" Gothmog yelled in shock.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Maria said smiling.

Suddenly the sword in her hands erupted with light. Gothmog stumbled backwards as he was surrounded with blazing fire. He attempted to shield his eyes from the light, but was unable to do so for the light was no natural light. It was a light that penetrated his heart and caused him to fear Dyrnwyn. When the light finally subsided, Gothmog discovered that he had been physically blinded, but he could still use his necromancy to send images into his mind of his surroundings, and he immediately saw that Maria now held Dyrnwyn except it was much larger than he remembered since she was a human. Maria's outfit had also changed drastically. She now wore bright, steel plated armor and a chain mail dress. She also wore large pauldrons on her shoulders and steel gauntlets that covered her hands and wrists; however, her arms were bare which actually just made her look even more intimidating. She wore no helmet on her head, but she did wear a silver circlet in her hair along with a cape on her back with an image of a cross on it.

Gothmog looked at Maria in confusion.

"What do you think you are? Some warrior of God?" He laughed, but really was quite afraid.

"I am nothing but a humble servant, Gothmog. I suggest you run like the coward you are before you regret it." Maria said as she braced Dyrnwyn's hilt and prepared to attack.

Gothmog drew his own sword and began to circle Maria. His sword was made of black steel except it was very unique in that it had razor sharp teeth on its edge. Maria grimaced when she saw the sword.

"Ah, you remember this blade don't you? It was the sword that killed your husband, and soon it will also be the bane of your current one as well. It is Racklurch, a blade forged by my master just as your blade, there, was forged by your own." Gothmog laughed.

"Do you think I fear you? Even with that curse you are no more than a lost child who cannot find his way home!" Maria yelled angrily.

"Oh, really? I think you are the Lost child, Maria. Both physically and metaphorically. You have thought of nothing but revenge ever since I killed Shadow. You cannot deny it." Gothmog said smiling.

"What? That's not true! Revenge has been the last thing on my mind! Shadow always told me that vengeance was never the righteous path to follow! I am only fighting you to save the Chao and my people!" Maria yelled in shock.

"You can say whatever you want, Maria, but it will not change that which is in your heart. Deep down you know that you will always be that helpless little girl who cannot be trusted and was created to serve a mad man." Gothmog laughed menacingly.

Maria charged forward and swung Dyrnwyn down upon Gothmog. He quickly drew his blade and clashed with her.

"Arawn was no mad man! You are the mad man, Gothmog!" Maria yelled angrily.

"Call me what you wish, Maria. It will not change your fate. This world is mine and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Gothmog yelled savagely.

He jumped back and shot a bolt of black energy from his hand. Maria blocked it with Dyrnwyn causing the bolt to ricochet off of the blade and hit the ceiling above Gothmog causing nearly a ton of stone to fall on top of him. Gothmog shoved the stone off of him and pulled himself up. He charged at Maria and thrust his sword at her. She parried the attack, but Gothmog vaulted over her and attempted to cut her throat. To his surprise, Maria caught his sword between her teeth and wrenched it from his hands. She pulled the sword out of her mouth and held it out to Gothmog. He looked at his hands and then up at his sword in shock. Maria then broke the sword over her knee and tossed it out one of the large windows.

"You have been defeated, Gothmog. Surrender now and I promise that I will not harm you any further." Maria said calmly.

"Defeated? Oh, I am far from being defeated." Gothmog said smiling.

Suddenly the entire wall behind Gothmog was shattered and the head of a Northank dragon burst through. It was one of the very beasts one of Agumar's disciples rode. Gothmog laughed and jumped onto the beasts neck.

"Farewell Maria! We will meet again!" Gothmog yelled over the violent storm that was raging on outside.

The beast then took off and flew into the air. Maria quickly spotted a chain hanging from the beasts neck that must have been used to fasten a saddle onto its back. She ran forward as hard as she could and jumped into the air. She grabbed the chain with one hand and swung around the beast until she was able to reach it where she stabbed Dyrnwyn into its neck causing it to roar in pain. She then vaulted up and landed on its neck just in front of where Gothmog sat in the saddle on its back. She looked at Gothmog and smiled.

"Hmm... perhaps I should have possessed you instead..." Gothmog said frowning.

Maria held Dyrnwyn up to his throat.

"Surrender... now!" She said angrily.

"Not likely!" Gothmog laughed.

Gothmog jumped backwards and unleashed a blast of dark energy. Maria quickly jumped over it and sliced Gothmog's shoulder while he was in the air. He fell back onto the beast and gripped his shoulder in pain for Dyrnwyn's energy now burned through his blood. He stood up and faced Maria.

"What would Shadow say to you if he were here?" Gothmog asked surprisingly calm.

Maria paused at his odd question.

"Would he be proud of you? Would he be happy for you? Would he pity you for all the pain you have endured?" Gothmog asked smiling.

"I... I don't know. I guess he would..." Maria was cut off when she suddenly saw Shadow standing before her.

Of course, it wasn't really Shadow it was simply an illusion conjured by Gothmog.

"Shadow! It can't be! Is it really you?" Maria asked as she grabbed his hand to find that she could actually feel him.

Shadow looked at Maria in disgust.

"What have you done, Maria? Look at yourself! How could you marry Mavok? He is a wretched and evil man and you know it! You love him more than you loved me don't you?" Shadow said angrily.

Maria stared at Shadow with grief.

"No, Shadow, I didn't mean to cause any harm from this! I still love you! I will always love you! I think about you every day! Please, Shadow, you have to believe me!" Maria begged as she knelt down to be on eye-level with him.

"Then you can just stop thinking about me every day! I will never forgive you for this, Maria! You make me sick!" Shadow yelled and then disappeared.

Maria dropped Dyrnwyn and covered her face with her hands. She began to weep loudly. Never in her life had she experienced this much grief. Even when Shadow died she did not express this much sorrow for she knew that she was not alone. Now she felt alone and hopeless.

"Gothmog was right! I'm nothing but a helpless little girl who can't be trusted!" Maria cried between sobs.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Maria." A voice said calmly.

She looked up to see the real Shadow knelt down in front of her. She looked into his eyes and immediately knew that it was really him. Maria embraced Shadow fervently and held him in her arms. When she hugged Shadow she realized that he was actually wearing a white robe which was very soft to the touch. Maria looked around to see that they were in a large field of flowers of several different colors. Maria also saw a familiar man standing behind Shadow who was also wearing a white robe with a purple sash over his shoulder. He looked at Maria and smiled. After Maria hugged him which took quite a few minutes, Shadow handed Dyrnwyn to Maria.

"You dropped this." Shadow said smiling.

Maria shook her head and knocked Dyrnwyn out of his hand.

"Shadow, I'm so sorry!" Maria said barely able to get the words out over her sobs.

Shadow wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"Please, don't cry, Maria. You have nothing to apologize for." Shadow said happily as he picked a blue flower for Maria and put it in her hair.

Maria tried to hold back her emotions, but being a Lost follower she could not suppress them. She kissed Shadow. She knew it was wrong because she was a human, but she couldn't help it. Maria quickly drew herself away from him and subdued her emotions to where they were under her control again.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shadow." Maria said embarrassed.

Shadow laughed.

"It's fine, Maria. It was no sin." Shadow said smiling.

Maria sighed and hugged Shadow again.

After a while Shadow finally spoke.

"Maria, did you want to know what I would say to you right now?" Shadow asked calmly.

"Yes, please tell me, Shadow!" Maria asked happily.

Shadow smiled and took Maria's hand.

"Maria, I am so proud of you. You are everything I always dreamed of being. You are such a wonderful person and nothing will ever change that. I am very happy for you and Mavok. He is a very honorable man, and I know that you will both have a happy life together. And Maria, you were never alone. I've always been by your side, and I promise you that I will never leave it. I will always be with you until that glorious day when you come and live with me in God's kingdom. Then, we will live together in peace for all of eternity." Shadow said happily.

Maria cried again and hugged Shadow.

"Oh, Shadow! Thank you so much! You have no idea what a relief that is to me!" Maria cried.

Again, Shadow wiped the tears from Maria's eyes.

"And if it means anything to you, I still think that you look beautiful as a human." Shadow said laughing.

Maria laughed kissed Shadow on the cheek. She then stared at the man who was standing behind Shadow. He did nothing but smile at her which confused Maria greatly. She figured that he didn't want to disturb them. Maria stood up and began to walk toward him, but Shadow stopped her and handed her Dyrnwyn.

"You'll want that." Shadow said smiling.

Maria immediately thought that Shadow was insinuating that the man would attack her, but then she realized who He was and fell to her knees again. She began to cry once more.

"Is it really... You? Jesus Christ?" Maria asked happily as she clasped her hands together.

He smiled at Maria and held out His hands for her to see the scars on His wrists.

Maria clasped her hands over her face and cried. She then knelt down and kissed His feet.

"I... I'm speechless! All I can say is thank you! Anything else I do would be meaningless!" Maria said stammering over her words.

Jesus helped her up and Maria hugged Him saying thank you over and over again. As she hugged Him, Maria could feel the scars in His side and she laughed in disbelief.

"I... I don't understand. Did I die?" Maria asked confused.

Jesus smiled at her.

"Come, and walk with Me." Jesus said gently, His voice, soothing beyond anything worldly describable.

Maria gasped at His words and hesitantly began to walk with Him through the field of flowers. Shadow quickly joined her.

"I took you here to see Shadow because I knew that you needed him. Maria, you may think that Shadow loves you, but I love you even more than you could imagine and would not allow you to be in such misery. It is true that I do allow everything to happen for a reason. Even Shadow's death had its purpose. Through Shadow's death you became a Christian. Without his death you would not have changed. His death also allowed Mavok to re-dedicate himself to Me. Mavok, Zambrog, and I were good friends during My years on Earth, and I gave them a very difficult task. You must understand that they both have been through many hardships in their life. Though, the creation of Northank was necessary and without it the world would have been destroyed by its sin." Jesus explained.

"Wait, you knew Mavok personally? He never told me that!" Maria said shocked.

"Yes, Mavok and Zambrog both knew Me in the days of their youth. I instructed them to create Northank, but I must ask you, Maria. Do you know why I chose you to wield Dyrnwyn." He said gesturing to the sword.

Maria pulled Dyrnwyn from its sheath and stared at it.

"Well, I guess I was just capable of killing Arawn..." Maria said confused.

"I did not speak Dyrnwyn into being to simply kill Arawn. No, I created Dyrnwyn in order to spread the Gospel, Maria. I chose you because I loved and I knew that you needed Me then more than ever. I used Dyrnwyn to open the hearts of many Chao and they all became Christians and followed me. Dyrnwyn is a prominent way to spread the Gospel and give hope to those who have none." Jesus explained.

"It is true, Maria. Without Dyrnwyn I would have never become a Christian." Shadow said smiling.

They stopped walking and Jesus looked at Maria.

"Maria, never forget My love for you. I will always watch over you, but now it is time for you to return to your world." He said smiling.

"What? No, I don't want to leave You or Shadow! I want to stay here!" Maria said sadly.

"I am sorry, Maria. You will be with us soon." Shadow said happily.

Maria nodded with understanding and hugged Shadow one last time.

She suddenly reappeared on the back of the giant beast where she had been fighting Gothmog. She looked at him sadly and braced Dyrnwyn.

"I'm sorry, Gothmog..." Maria sighed.

Gothmog conjured a sword of dark energy and charged at Maria. She quickly evaded his attack a parried the blade from his hands. She grabbed him by the shoulder.

"This is for Shadow." Maria said calmly.

She stabbed Gothmog through the chest with Dyrnwyn. He gasped and fell backwards. Maria knelt down next to him and held his head up.

"I'm so sorry, Gothmog. I wish there was something I could have done to save you from this demon." Maria said sadly.

She was surprised to find that Gothmog was actually laughing.

"You... already have, Maria. Tell Avari that... I love her." Gothmog said smiling.

Maria gasped and held Dyrnwyn over his wound. It quickly healed his large wound as well as his blindness, but not only did it heal him physically but it healed his soul as well and removed all of his necromancy from him. However, he still maintained his curse so he looked just as he did while he was in Arawn's council.

Gothmog stared at Maria in shock.

"Why did you save me, Maria? I don't understand." Gothmog asked confused.

"I wasn't going to let my friend die at my hands. I'm sorry Gothmog. I only did what I had to." Maria said sadly.

"_You're_ apologizing to _me_? Maria, what happened to you?" Gothmog asked shaking his head.

"It's a long story, but I'll explain everything soon. Now, can you drive this beast down to the harbor so I can meet up with my friends?" Maria asked nicely.

"Of course!" Gothmog said happily as he took the reigns of the beast.

SHADOW, SILVER, AND BLAZE ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

So... yeah, this chapter... Uh... yeah... First chapter I actually cried while writing I'll admit. Well, my eyes watered, but it counts. Strange that I didn't cry during the Siege of Thrandyl part 3. Hmm...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Mavok Becomes a Pirate

Zambrog, Silver, and Blaze quietly walked around the wall of Belearian under cover of the shadows. Zambrog was going to wait for Maria and his brother to return, but he had a strange sense nagging him in the back of his head that something was wrong. He knew that they would have to take action now before it was too late. Zambrog could now see the harbor down the cliffside on the Amroth Sea. He also noticed that the only way to get to the harbor was down a stair carved into the side of the mountain.

"There are several guards at the harbor. Will we be able to take all of them?" Blaze asked concerned.

"I can deal with that Blaze, and once Mavok and Maria get back we certainly won't have any problems if we face resistance. However, I am worried about those other ships in the harbor. If we are intercepted I doubt there will be much when can do... Unless, we sabotage the other ships before we leave and then set sail! I believe that that would be our best option in getting to Balar safely. Unfortunately, that still won't guarantee us safe passage. I have spotted two ships that have left the harbor and are patrolling the seas. We will have to deal with them after we disembark, but who knows how many other ships could be out there. We could be intercepted within seconds of leaving the coast." Zambrog explained.

"Sounds simple enough..." Silver said sarcastically.

Suddenly, two guards walked up to them cautiously.

"Excuse me, but what are the three of you doing?" One of them asked.

Zambrog turned around to face them.

"Ah, we were just admiring your fantastic armada of sea craft. It is quite-" Zambrog was cut off when Mavok came up behind the guards and smashed their heads together knocking them unconscious.

"I'm back! And just in time too!" Mavok said laughing.

"I had everything under control brother, but where is Maria?" Zambrog asked confused.

"Well, we ran into some trouble. It turns out that the Thane is dead and Gothmog has taken control of the city. Maria should be fighting him right now." Mavok said nervously.

"What? You just left her all by herself? Mavok, she's your wife! You have to protect her!" Zambrog yelled angrily.

"Now brother, Maria told me that she could handle it and I have faith in her. Besides, it looked like you guys could use an extra pair of strong arms to help you out!" Mavok said laughing.

"That's a good idea! Why don't you go back and get Maria?" Zambrog said smiling.

"Okay, I deserved that." Mavok said smiling back at him.

Zambrog, Silver, Blaze, and Mavok ran down the stair trying to remain unseen. Unfortunately, one of the guards at the harbor spotted them and quickly ran to them.

He stopped abruptly and gave Mavok a puzzled look.

"Mavok, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be meeting the... Thane?" He asked puzzled.

"Yes, I was going to ask the Thane if I could borrow one of his ships, but it turns out that you all led me into a trap and now I've decided to steal one instead!" Mavok said happily.

He then kicked the guard in the chest and sent him tumbling down the stairs. The other guards saw this and an alarm quickly sounded. The guards from the harbor rushed out onto the beach to meet them. Once the four of them had set foot on the beach, Mavok and Zambrog quickly ran to meet the assault.

"Silver, you and Blaze are in charge of destroying those ships. Just make sure that leave one for us." Zambrog said smiling.

Silver and Blaze both nodded and ran toward the harbor. Unfortunately, there were now many guards running out of the city to meet them. Zambrog knew that they would soon be surrounded.

"Let's make this quick, Mavok, and try to kill as few people as you can." Zambrog said frowning.

"Of course!" Mavok laughed as he charged at the Hesbeorn forces assembled on the beach.

As Mavok ran toward the Hesbeorn in suddenly began to rain very hard, but this did not bother Mavok save mess up his hair that he took so much pride in. Four of the Hesbeorn charged at Mavok and attacked him, but of course, Mavok used their anger to launch them into the air and send them plummeting into the sea. Zambrog stayed with Silver and Blaze in order to protect them. Six of the Hesbeorn ran toward Zambrog.

"Quick, run to the docks! I'll hold them off!" Zambrog yelled.

Silver nodded and continued running toward the ships with Blaze. He looked at Blaze running beside him and couldn't help but notice that she had let her hair down in the rain and that she looked very beautiful.

One of the Hesbeorn jumped into the air and attempted to slash at Zambrog's throat, but he parried the blow and struck him in the head with his hilt. Another vaulted over Zambrog in an attempt to decapitate him, but Zambrog caught his sword in mid air and threw him at one of the other Hesbeorn causing them to collide with much force. The remaining three charged at him furiously. With one swift strike, Zambrog cleaved their swords in half. He then kicked one them causing him to fly across the beach, and picked up the remaining two and smashed their heads together. Zambrog, satisfied with his victory, ran to meet his brother. They stood back-to-back as the guards from the city ran down the stair to meet them.

"It has certainly been a long time since we fought together." Zambrog laughed.

"It has indeed! We should do this more often!" Mavok said smiling.

Silver and Blaze ran onto the docks with much haste. Suddenly, five Hesbeorn guards jumped off of one of the ships and charged at them. Silver calmly used his psychokinesis to lift them off the ground and throw them into the ocean. Blaze then shot fire out of her hands and ignited the ship while Silver ran to another and a pulled boards out of its hull causing it to fill with water. Unfortunately, the last ship they were going to destroy had a necromancer onboard. He immediately summoned several wraiths that attacked Blaze while he launched a blast of dark energy at Silver. He quickly evaded the blast and jumped on the ship to face the necromancer. Blaze let out a burst of fire that disintegrated the wraiths around her and also ignited the ship. The necromancer noticed the flames spreading and began to climb the main mast. Silver flew after him. The necromancer shot several blasts of dark energy at Silver, trying to knock him out of the air so that he would fall into the fires. Eventually the necromancer reached the top of the mast. Silver landed in front of him. Though it was difficult to keep his balance on the wet wooden beam, Silver managed to fight him from atop the mast. The necromancer drew his sword and held it out toward Silver.

"Surrender, mortal! Your efforts are meaningless! Even if you were able to make it to Balar you would not be able to stop us!" The necromancer yelled over the raging storm.

Blaze grabbed a sword that one of the guards wielded. She jumped in the air, spun around and threw it up to Silver. He caught the sword without taking his eyes off of the necromancer. Silver clashed blades with the necromancer to find that he was surprisingly under skilled with his sword. Silver did not have much prowess with a blade either, but he had learned a great deal by watching Maria in battle, and observing her methods. The necromancer stabbed at Silver. He evaded the thrust and sliced the necromancer on the arm causing him to drop his sword. The necromancer watched his blade fall down into the fires below. Silver held out his sword to the Mobian's throat.

"I suggest that _you_ surrender." Silver said smiling.

The necromancer laughed and shot Silver in the chest with a bolt of dark energy. Silver fell backwards and slipped causing him to loose his footing. He quickly grabbed the side of the beam. Despite the pain in his chest, Silver maintained his grip. The necromancer laughed and stepped on Silver's hands. He squinted at the pain but refused to let go. For some reason the dramatic situation caused Silver to forget that he could fly. As the necromancer stood above him gloating, Silver used his psychokinesis to rip the bowsprit off of the ship and hurl it at the necromancer. He turned around to see what Silver was focusing on just to get impaled through the chest by the bowsprit. Silver laughed at his success, but had little time to celebrate as the mast suddenly began to crack and fall. Silver swung himself off of the mast as it fell and landed on the dock in front of Blaze. Blaze stared at him in shock. Silver smiled and stroked her face.

"Silver... that was..." Blaze stopped speaking when Silver kissed her.

She threw her arms around Silver and jumped into his arms.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Blaze." Silver said smiling.

Blaze laughed and kissed him again.

"Ho there! Are you two coming with us or are you going to get a room!" Mavok yelled at them as he leaned over the bow of the ship. Silver and Blaze both laughed and began to blush rapidly. Silver carried Blaze to the ship and jumped on board. Mavok ran back to the stern and leaned over the side.

"Hurry up, Zammy! We're casting off!" Mavok yelled to his brother.

Zambrog was still on the beach, running toward the harbor as arrows whizzed by his head. The Hesbeorn had given up on a frontal assault and were now unleashing a flurry of arrows at Zambrog. Mavok heaved the massive anchor on board the ship and it began to set sail. Zambrog ran across the dock as fast as he could. The ship was now at least two meters out into sea. Mavok leaned over the side of the ship and held out his hand. Zambrog reached the edge of the dock and jumped as hard as could. He just barely managed to clasp his brother's hand before plummeting into the raging sea. Mavok pulled him on board with a mighty heave. Once Zambrog was on board he let out a joyous cheer.

"That went perfectly! Everyone did their part and it all turned out just fine!" Zambrog yelled happily.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, brother. They're about to fire their arrows at our masts!" Mavok yelled in shock.

Several arrows then shot into the air and flew toward the main mast. Silver caught the arrows with his psychokinesis mere inches before they struck and launched them back at the Hesbeorn. Mavok sighed in relief.

"You know Silver, you're actually a very resourceful fighter. I'm surprised that the Chao didn't force you to stay in Rathadur as one of their generals!" Mavok laughed as he clasped Silver on the shoulder.

"Hmm... we could use more speed, Mavok. The Hesbeorn could catch up with us on smaller boats." Zambrog suggested as he watched the Hesbeorn run to the docks.

Blaze then conjured fire in her hands and used it to evaporate the rain in the air. The steam from the rain lifted up into the mast and made the ship sail exceedingly faster.

"Ha! Keep it up Silver's girlfriend! I will take the helm!" Mavok said excitedly.

Zambrog stopped his brother before he could run up to the quarter deck.

"Don't forget that there are still two ships out there that will attempt to stop us." Zambrog said sternly.

"And a dragon." Mavok said nonchalantly.

"A what?" Zambrog asked confused.

"A dragon." Mavok said pointing to the giant Northank beast as it landed on the bow of their ship.

The beast roared savagely which caused Silver to jump into Blaze's arms. Mavok and Zambrog drew their swords and charged at the beast. Zambrog sliced its eye which infuriated it greatly. The beast snapped its massive jaws at Zambrog, but he quickly evaded it. while the beasts neck was outstretched, Mavok swung his sword down upon it, decapitating the beast. Its black blood poured out of its neck and onto the deck like a river.

"Oh, great! Just look at what you two did to my ship! That will take hours to clean!" A friendly voice yelled from atop the beast.

It was indeed Gothmog. He jumped off the side of the beast and landed on the deck. Maria jumped off as well.

Mavok gasped when he saw them.

"You're alright!" Mavok yelled as he ran towards her with his arms outstretched.

Maria ran towards Mavok prepared to hug him, but as she jumped into the air, expecting him to catch her, Mavok kneeled down and hugged Gothmog which caused Maria to fall into the blood of the beast. Mavok picked Gothmog up and swung him around.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Mavok. I am happy to say that the demon that was within me has left, no small part from Maria." Gothmog said happily.

"Hooray for me..." Maria said glumly as she wiped the black blood out of her hair.

Mavok ran over to Maria. He picked her up and swung her around just as he did to Gothmog which was what she was waiting for. She laughed and kissed Mavok.

"And I'm overjoyed that you are fine as well, Maria!" Mavok said smiling.

"Oh, I'm more than fine, dear! You don't understand what I just saw! It was the most wonderful thing I had ever experienced!" Maria yelled happily.

"I'm sure we'd all love to hear it, but can't one of you help me with this thing?" Zambrog asked as he struggled to shove the beast's corpse over the side.

Mavok and Maria pushed the beast into the sea causing a massive wave.

"Thanks Maria. I like your new outfit. Where did you get it? I'd like one for myself." Zambrog said admiring the armor she wore.

"Yeah, because we all know that you would look great in a dress, Zammy!" Mavok laughed.

This caused everyone else on the ship to laugh except Zambrog of course.

"Oh, it was a gift, Zambrog, and by the way, that jump you made was nothing compared to mine!" Maria said smiling.

"Oh, really? I'm sure that your jump was more than seven feet then?" Zambrog laughed.

"Two and a quarter meters horizontally and four meters vertically I calculated. It was quite a stunt." Gothmog said crossing his arms.

Zambrog looked at Maria in shock.

"I think there's more to you than meets the eye, Maria." Zambrog said as he stroked his goatee.

"Yes, I was just about to tell you what happened to me!" Maria said excited.

"Well, go ahead then. Tell us what happened!" Mavok said smiling as he took her hand.

Maria went on to explain her encounter with Shadow and the Lord. She went into much detail even describing her own thoughts during this experience.

"Wow! That is amazing Maria! The fact that you were actually able to physically embrace our Savior and not only that but receive the privilege to walk with Him is beyond me!" Zambrog said astounded.

"That was the greatest thing I've heard in centuries, Maria! I only wish that I could've been there with you!" Mavok said beginning to cry.

Mavok looked over at Gothmog who was staring out over the sea with a very gloom expression.

"Is there something wrong, Gothmog?" Mavok asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Gothmog turned to face Mavok and shook his head.

"Look at what I have become Mavok! I have caused so much pain and misery throughout the world. I have become no different from Agumar." Gothmog said sadly.

"Don't worry Gothmog, Zammy and I have a plan to fix all of this! We have discovered that there is a temporal rift on Balar. The rift caused the entire Lost Region to jump ahead ten years to this reality, but Zambrog and I are going to seal it so that the Lost Region will go back to the way it was ten years ago. Then I will make sure that no one travels to Balar and gets possessed by a demon, especially you and Avari." Mavok explained.

"Avari! I had forgotten that she will still be possessed by a spirit. We have to save her, Mavok!" Gothmog said urgently.

"That won't be a problem, Gothmog. Once we seal the rift none of this will ever happen. Everything will simply go back to the way it was after Shadow and Maria became the Lost King and Queen. You won't even remember that any of this happened." Mavok said happily.

Gothmog sighed with great relief.

"That is wonderful news, Mavok. I would like nothing more than to forget that any of this ever happened." Gothmog said smiling.

Zambrog ran to Mavok.

"Mavok, take the helm. The two other Hesbeorn ships are preparing to intercept us!" Zambrog said urgently.

"Not to worry, Zambrog, they wouldn't dare fire upon their own king!" Gothmog laughed.

Just as he spoke those words a large six-foot long, flaming ballistae struck the deck of the ship, igniting it. Maria quickly grabbed the giant bolt and hurled it back at one of the ships as if it were a javelin while Blaze absorbed the fire before it could spread across the ship. Mavok ran up the stairs to the quarter deck and took the wheel.

"All right, everyone, listen up! Silver, stop as many of those ballistae as you can and give them to Maria and Zammy to throw back at them! Silver's girlfriend, keep venting the steam into the mast! It's the only way we'll be able to out run them, and Gothmog see if you can get them to stop firing at us! If you can't then you can take the helm while I help Maria and Zambrog!" Mavok shouted so that everyone could hear him clearly.

After he had given his orders Silver began catching the flaming ballistae and dropping them down to Zambrog and Maria who threw them back at the two other ships. Gothmog quickly climbed up to the top of the mast and held out his crown in order to get their attention, but they did not seem to heed him. He climbed down the mast and returned to Mavok.

"I don't understand, Mavok! They aren't giving me the slightest bit of attention! They saw my beast land they should realize that I'm on the ship!" Gothmog yelled confused over the rolls of thunder.

"It is likely that they think we killed you! Take the wheel, Silver's in trouble!" Mavok yelled as he jumped over the railing of the quarter deck and caught a ballistae in mid-air. He launched it at the ship on the left where it sailed through the air and crashed into the ship's bow causing it to rapidly fill with water and sink.

"There's one down!" Mavok laughed.

He noticed that the last ship had been keeping up a steady rate of fire. This was making it very difficult for Silver since at times he had to hold eight massive ballistae bolts at once.

"That ship is tough, Gothmog! How did you make it?" Zambrog asked laughing.

"I believe It's my flag ship, but I wouldn't know! I can't really remember much of anything, but I'm not complaining!" Gothmog yelled amused.

"I can't keep this up, Mavok! They're going to overwhelm us if we don't stop them soon!" Silver yelled over the strain of holding so many ballistae bolts.

Blaze ran up to Silver and kissed him.

"Okay, I think I'm good!" Silver yelled as he began to blush.

"Mavok, your assault is having no success! They must have Lost followers on their ship that are stopping the ballistae you throw back at them!" Gothmog yelled.

"Gothmog, there are no more Lost followers! Other than me, they're all dead!" Maria yelled trying to sound polite.

"Oh... Well, then they must have necromancers that are using their sorcery to stop your bolts! I believe that we have to board them and seize control of the ship, but hopefully once they see me face-to-face they'll stop this meaningless engagement!" Gothmog yelled annoyed.

He then began to steer them toward the massive ship that was at least twice the size of theirs. Once he had set their course, Gothmog jumped onto the main deck and took one of the ballistae bolts that Silver had caught. It wasn't difficult for him since he had the curse which gave him immense strength. Their ship rammed into the flag ship with devastating force. Gothmog expected all of the Hesbeorn on the ship to apologize to him for accidentally attacking him, but they all simply stared at him in disbelief. Suddenly the door to the captain's quarters opened and another Mobian walked out, though Gothmog could not see who it was since there was a line of Hesbeorn blocking his view of the rest of the deck. Eventually the line parted and once Gothmog saw who was commanding the ship he dropped his bolt and fell to his knees in grief. It was indeed Avari, but it wasn't the realization that Avari had been trying to kill him that shocked him so much. No, what shocked him so much was her appearance. She was wearing the same outfit she wore when Mavok saw her in Nathelien, but it was all new for Gothmog so I will describe it again in order to get his feelings on the matter. She wore a piece of Black leather strapped around her chest that was very low and much too tight, but Gothmog didn't understand why that would have been a problem. As far as he remembered Avari's breasts were never that large. Not that he cared. Gothmog was perfectly happy with her and very grateful for her love. He began to question if this even was Avari that stood before him as she was also much taller and he had a strange since of fear for her. Of course, Gothmog had always feared her out of respect, but now he was literally afraid of her as a child fears the darkness. She also wore a pair of black leather shorts that didn't even cover her thighs. It was difficult for Gothmog to imagine seeing Avari in anything but a dress since she was always so proper and ladylike, and seeing her as she was now literally made Gothmog sick to his stomach. He ran over to the bow of the ship and tried to throw up, but of course he couldn't since he was cursed and couldn't eat or drink anything. So he simply leaned over the side and coughed repeatedly. Maria walked over to him and rubbed him on the back.

"I'm so sorry, Gothmog. It must be very difficult for you." Maria said sadly.

Gothmog took several gasps of air before speaking.

"You should have killed me, Maria... It would have been a better fate than this." Gothmog said wet with tears, barely able to get the words out.

He turned around and hugged Maria.

"Maria, you don't understand! She was the only person who loved me, and now not even she loves me!" Gothmog cried into her shoulder.

"You know that's not true, Gothmog! I love you, so do Mavok and Zambrog." Maria said smiling trying to cheer him up.

"I'm sorry Maria, but you just don't understand." Gothmog said glumly as he walked back to face Avari.

Maria grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. She unsheathed Dyrnwyn and held it out to Gothmog. He took the hilt of the sword and it shone brilliantly in his hand.

"God loves you, Gothmog! You know that, but you're just too under confident to admit it. I know that this must be very hard for you to see Avari like this, but I have faith in you! You can do this, Gothmog, you've been through much tougher circumstances and prevailed!"

Gothmog shook his head and began to sob.

"You may be right, Maria, but she was always by my side during those challenging times. Avari was everything to me, Maria, and now she's gone. I can't go on, Maria. I just don't have the will." Gothmog said as he covered his face with his hands.

"Then, Gothmog, at least hold on to the hope that we can still save her. I dispelled the demon from you didn't I? Who's to say that you can't do the same for her?" Maria said happily.

"Are you two done yet?" Avari asked as if she didn't care.

Mavok stared at Avari with much hatred.

"Shut your mouth you vile wretch! Go crawl back into your barrow!" Mavok yelled angrily.

"You'll regret that, Mavok!" Avari yelled as she clenched her fists.

Mavok laughed oblivious to her threat.

Gothmog walked over to Mavok and grabbed his arm.

"It's fine, Mavok. I'll handle this." Gothmog said as he tried to smile.

He went back to where he was standing to face Avari.

"Avari, I doubt you can hear me, but if you can I just want you to know that I love you and I'm going to do whatever I can to free you from this demon!" Gothmog yelled as he legitimately smiled.

Avari laughed menacingly.

"They're all traitors! Kill them! Except for him... He's mine." Avari said smiling as she pointed at Gothmog.

Gothmog gripped his chest and stepped back as if he had been shot with in arrow.

"Please, Avari... you're breaking my heart. Please, don't make me do this..." Gothmog said pitifully as tears ran down his face.

"Like you ever had a heart! You're naught but an empty shell with no hope and certainly no love!" Avari yelled as she took her weapon, the Flame of Balar, from a Hesbeorn guard standing next to her.

Avari then launched herself through the air and slammed into Gothmog causing them both to sly over the side of the ship and plummet into the icy depths of the Amroth Sea. Mavok shook his head in disbelief as tears streamed down his own face.

"For the king!" He yelled hoarsely as he drew his sword.

He charged onto the other ship and immediately slew three of the Hesbeorn. He aimed to kill now for he no longer cared for the sanctity of life. It didn't even matter to him if his own life was taken, not after what he had just experienced. It seemed to have had similar effects on Zambrog and Maria as they too even fought to kill. Actually, Maria seemed to be in worse shape than both of them. She threw Dyrnwyn and her circlet on the deck of the ship and jumped over to the flag ship using her Lost powers to decimate the Hesbeorn in very cruel and painful ways. She refused to use Dyrnwyn because she did not want to tarnish it's name and it's Creator in her enraged state. She threw her circlet down mostly out of rage and to allow her hair to fall down onto her face.

"Ha, ha! It's a good thing Shadow isn't here to see me like this!" Maria yelled in an almost deranged tone as she blasted green fire all over the ship.

Silver and Blaze were appalled by the massacre and simply stood back and looked away as the other ship erupted into chaos.

Gothmog and Avari surged deeper and deeper into the depths of the sea. Gothmog opened his eyes and stared at Avari's face with much remorse. He was certain that he would be crying if they weren't falling into the ocean at what he guessed had to be over one hundred miles per hour. Gothmog could feel the intense pressure being exerted on his body from delving so deep into the dark depths of the sea he had loved so much, but now it was nothing but a watery hell of pain and misery. He ignored the intense spikes of mind in his head, and allowed Avari to force him down deeper into his grave. He didn't have the will to harm her, and even if he did Gothmog wasn't certain that he could stop her. Because Avari had the curse, she was as equally strong as he was and would be just as difficult to harm. Gothmog realized that if Avari really did want to kill him he would have to experience a long and painful death at her hands, but it really didn't matter to him. Gothmog didn't care about his life anymore, he wanted to die. Without Avari he had nothing. All those years ago when he told Avari that he couldn't live without her he literally meant it. He knew what Maria had said, that there was still hope that they could return Avari to her normal self, but he had no hope. Not even Dyrnwyn could give him hope now. His will had been utterly crushed. He had suffered so much pain and sorrow through his life it was unbearable. First, he was cursed by Agumar which deprived him of any chance of finding love ever again. Then, his entire kingdom was the destroyed and all of his people slain or defected and joined the enemy. Everyone that was dear to him, his people, his parents, his brother, his friends all gone in a single day. He remembered pulling his own mother out of the rubble of his city and having to bury her all by himself. But then, everything changed when he joined the Lost and met Avari that day she rescued him from his prison cell in Nathelien. Seeing her gave him hope, hope that his life was not over and that he wasn't just some monster. Her love had given him the very will to go on, but now even that was gone. He no longer wished to go on. He simply wanted to die so that he could escape this living Hell he was trapped in.

Avari finally slammed Gothmog into the seafloor where it was littered with the bones of dead sea creatures.

_I guess that will be me soon... _Gothmog thought gloomily as he felt the bones scattered around him.

Suddenly the utter darkness was broken when the blade of Avari's weapon ignited in white flame. The Flame was like a candle in an endless void that he was trapped in. It illuminated Avari's appearance which only made Gothmog feel worse. He understood that it should be impossible for the fire to be ignited under water, but who was he to question the craft of Northank. Gothmog watched hopelessly as Avari charged at him, her eyes filled with rage. Gothmog then realized that that would be the last thing he would see. He knew that it would take at least an hour before Avari would finally kill him. He knew that he would die now in the dark, cold depths of the Amroth Sea at the hands of the only person who ever loved him where he wouldn't even be able to cry or scream. As Gothmog watched Avari run toward him he suddenly saw a figure descend through the water and softly land on the sea floor behind Avari. Gothmog realized that it was one of the Hesbeorn that was aboard Avari's ship. Then, it suddenly hit Gothmog.

_My people! They're in danger! I can't put myself in front of my own people! I swore to serve and protect them! _Gothmog thought in shock.

He quickly evaded Avari's blow and kicked her in the back sending her flying across the sea floor. Gothmog quickly swam over to the body of the Hesbeorn and found that he had received no physical damage, but his soul had been removed.

_This must be Maria's doing. _Gothmog thought as he grimaced.

He noticed the light behind him grow brighter and brighter. Gothmog turned around and was slammed in the side by Avari. He hurtled through the water for several meters until he finally regained his control. Avari charged Gothmog through the water and swung at his neck. Gothmog narrowly avoided the attack and swam under her. He quickly landed on the sea floor and grabbed the Mobian's body. Gothmog then launched himself upward through the water. He was certain that he could swim faster than Avari. After all, he had spent a large part of his youth swimming in this ocean, but the weight of the Mobian's body slowed him down a great deal. Avari grabbed his leg and threw him down into the water. Gothmog managed to hold onto the Hesbeorn's body as he tumbled back into the darkness. Infuriated by this, Gothmog blasted through the water and grabbed Avari by the throat. He then launched himself back toward the sea floor and threw Avari against one of the large rocks that were scattered around them. Avari slammed into the rock which caused it to shatter. However, this did little to harm her as she simply got up and swam at Gothmog, but he was already swimming toward the surface at a rapid rate.

Gothmog had no idea why he had attempted to harm Avari in such a way. It was almost like a different person came out of him. Gothmog then realized the horror that he was becoming the monster that he always knew he was. Without Avari's love, the curse was finally taking control of him and threatening to take away his sanity.

_I'm going to turn into a mindless beast if I don't die soon! Then I might kill Avari and possibly everyone else! _Gothmog thought as fear began to spread through his body like a virus.

After about a minute of swimming Gothmog finally broke the surface and blasted through the air. To any normal being, the extreme change in pressure would have killed them instantly, but due to his curse, Gothmog was able to adapt quickly to the changes in the force exerted upon his body. He landed on their ship and was immediately appalled by the slaughter that was taking place on the other ship. Gothmog laid the Hesbeorn down and jumped over to the other ship.

"Please... Stop! They're my people!" Gothmog begged as he helplessly watched his people die around him.

He saw Maria using her chain that she conjured to remove one of the Hesbeorn's soul. He watched in horror as the Mobian screamed in pain and gripped the chain trying vainly to remove it from his chest, and worst of all, Maria was standing over him, laughing as if it amused her. Gothmog fell to his knees and sobbed.

"I beg you, please stop this! They were only following orders!" Gothmog yelled in grief.

He turned to see Zambrog repeatedly swinging his sword down upon a Hesbeorn who's sword had been broken in two and was holding his shield up against Zambrog's blows desperately trying to save himself. Zambrog finally tore through the metal shield as he swung with a mighty roar and his sword bit into the poor Mobian's neck.

"Please, they have done nothing wrong! We are in the wrong, friends! I implore that you stop! These people are all I have left!" Gothmog shouted with so much anguish that he fell on his side and covered his face with his hands.

When he uncovered his face he saw Mavok leaning over a Hesbeorn muttering some words that Gothmog could not hear. He suddenly realized, to his horror, that Mavok was attempting to use the same curse on that Mobian that had been used on himself by Agumar. Gothmog immediately got up and tackled Mavok to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing, Mavok?" Gothmog yelled this time out of pure anger.

Mavok stared at Gothmog speechless. Maria and Zambrog also stopped their violent actions and looked over at him.

"Are you all insane? Look at yourselves! We've become like Agumar! You're slaughtering innocent people who have done nothing wrong! The only person here that has done any wrong is me!" Gothmog yelled, his voice echoing across the sea.

Mavok, Maria, and Zambrog removed their gazes from him and looked down at themselves in shame. Gothmog sighed deeply and began to speak in his normal voice.

"I understand that you all have been emotionally overwhelmed by these recent experiences. Trust me, I've had my share of emotions as well, but this is not who we are. You are all revered and wonderful people. I know this to be true! Maria, you saved my life even when I killed Shadow and destroyed the Lost! I had killed your own husband, the very person who saved Avari's life nearly a decade ago, the very person who I named my son after for the love of Dyrnwyn! I threw him down as if he were some sort of inconvenience and yet you still believed in me, Maria! Zambrog, you were always one of my greatest friend during my years with the Lost! Without you, I would've never gotten the courage to even ask Avari if she loved me! Mavok... you were the best man at my wedding! You... you helped me raise my own children! You were always there to help me through my difficult times, Mavok, but this isn't helping me through this one. No, far from it actually! However, if you, for some unfathomable reason, want to help me through this one I suggest that you all cease this violence and cleanse yourselves of this awful sin so that you can go back to being those reverend and-" Gothmog's speech was cut short when Avari emerged from the water and sliced him across the neck with the Flame of Balar. However, once the blade tore through his skin the blood that was released from his neck quickly cauterized. Gothmog wiped the dried blood off his neck to reveal that the wound was completely healed. He then stared at Avari, her fur and hair dripping with water. She now looked more wild now than ever, and Gothmog hated looking at her now more than ever. He hated seeing her look so vulgar. He wanted more than anything for her to be her normal self again. He didn't even care if she still looked the way that she did standing before him. Gothmog simply wanted to hear her tell him that she loved him. That was all he wanted but he knew that he would not get it.

"Please, Avari, you must stop this! Of course I don't want to fight you, but it's not that! This curse is beginning to turn me into a rabid beast and I don't want you to be around when it finally happens! Even as you stand before me now, I still love you and would never wish to bring any harm to you!" Gothmog pleaded.

Avari laughed savagely.

"You do not love me! You don't even posses the capacity to love! You _are_ nothing but a monster! You've known that all your life, but you're just too afraid to admit it!" Avari yelled menacingly.

There was a long uncomfortable silent moment where everyone stared back and forth between Gothmog and Avari in shock.

"Ouch..." Mavok muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

Avari then launched herself at Gothmog and they blasted through the wall of the captain's quarters. To Gothmog's dismay they landed on a bed, and Avari's provocative outfit only made the scene worse for him. Avari laughed and smiled down at him mockingly. Gothmog grabbed Avari's arm and threw her off of him, sending her flying into a table and overturning it. Gothmog sat up and walked over to her. Avari grabbed his leg and snapped it in two. Gothmog's leg quickly healed of course, but it did cause him to stumble and fall. Avari quickly jumped up and held out the Flame of Balar to stab Gothmog while he was on the floor. He quickly rolled out of the way and stood up. Gothmog quickly grabbed the table by its leg and slammed it into Avari. She flew through the air and smashed into a mirror that was hanging on the wall. The shards of glass were impaled into Avari's bare back, but the glass quickly melted out of her skin as if her immune system were repelling it like a disease. The wounds then cauterized to where it looked as though nothing had happened. Avari jumped into the air and kicked Gothmog in the face sending him flying through the wall. He landed on the deck of their ship and felt a sharp pain in his rear. Gothmog reached under himself and grabbed Dyrnwyn.

"And I just sat on Dyrnwyn... Could this day get any worse?" Gothmog said sadly.

Avari landed on the deck of the ship and slowly walked toward him.

"Oh, it could get much worse!" Avari said laughing.

"It was a rhetorical question, but I do agree with you, Avari that this day could get much worse... for you." Gothmog said frowning as he picked up Dyrnwyn and prepared himself for her attack.

This obviously made Avari very angry and she swung at Gothmog with all of her rage. Surprisingly when she swung the Flame of Balar down upon him, Mavok jumped between them and caught the edge of the blade. Gothmog immediately realized what he doing. Mavok could easily kill her from all of the anger had used in that attack, and Mavok's hindrance was making her even more angry which only made him more powerful. Mavok didn't say a word. He simply turned to Gothmog as if asking for his permission to unleash his wrath upon her. He dropped Dyrnwyn and fell to his knees. He covered his face with his hands and began to cry now more profusely than ever. He moaned in agony at the thought of actually watching Avari die. He knew he wouldn't be able to bear it. Maria quickly knelt down next to him and put her arms around him.

"It's fine Gothmog. You don't have to do this. It's your choice, and no matter what happens everything will be okay. I promise." Maria whispered to him.

Gothmog hugged Maria back and sobbed into her shoulder.

"I can't do it, Maria! I just can't! We've been through so much together!" Gothmog yelled over his choked sobs.

Maria looked at him and smiled.

"Do you think that it was easier for me to let go of Shadow? Ask yourself Gothmog, what would Avari want you to do?" Maria said as tears began to run down her face as well.

Gothmog thought on the question for quite some time. He remembered all of the wonderful times he and Avari had together. He remembered their marriage, both of them actually, especially the first one. He remembered when their first child was born and he became a father. All of it was simply too unbearable for him. Finally, Gothmog stared at Mavok for quite some time, and then nodded his head.

Mavok sighed and turned back to Avari. He punched her in the stomach with devastating force causing her to skid across the Amroth Sea and crash into the Isle of Balar. She plowed into the ground and rammed into several trees knocking them over. She finally stopped when she slammed into a large boulder, but even then the impact caused a large crack to splinter up its side. Avari laid there for a few moments wondering if she would die. She did come very close to death, but close was not enough to stop her. Slowly she stood up as her spine snapped back into place along with several other bones. Her stomach had also ruptured from Mavok's blow, but it too slowly began to heal. Once Avari was at full height again she popped her neck a few times to make sure that it was in proper place and ran off deeper into the island. She eventually found herself at a large crypt. It was indeed her own crypt, or at least it was the crypt of the spirit that possessed her. Above the crypt was a large red portal that was the temporal rift Zambrog had spoken of. Avari knew well what they were attempting to do and she would not allow it. She was not about to let anything stop her from taking over Northank. Avari slowly laid down on her side in front of the crypt and waited.

SILVER, BLAZE, AND SHADOW ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

Whoa... this chapter... was amazing! I really surprised myself even once I read through it! The emotion in this chapter I felt was just so powerful beyond any other chapter I've written, and naming this chapter Mavok Becomes a Pirate! Talk about misleading and judging a book by its cover if you thought that this chapter would be all fun and filled with pirate talk and silly stuff like that! I mean, other than stealing a ship, this has nothing to do with pirates! Maybe I should rename the chapter... nah!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Isle of Balar

Mavok stood behind the wheel of their ship. Dawn had finally come and now the Sun was shining brilliantly over the Amroth Sea giving it a lustrous appearance. It was a very quite day on board their ship. No one was speaking, not even Silver. Gothmog had gone below deck after last night and refused to come up. Maria stood next to Mavok by the helm. She had been leaning her head on his shoulder all morning. Maria was obviously very tired from using her Lost powers to such an incredible extent last night. Zambrog came up on deck and sighed.

"It's no use, Mavok. I can't get through to him. It's almost like he doesn't even recognize that I'm standing in front of him!" Zambrog said annoyed.

Mavok shook his head in disappointment. Suddenly a smile crossed Maria's face

"I have an idea! Mavok, can you change me back into a Mobian?" Maria asked excitedly.

Mavok looked at her in shock. Zambrog seemed quite surprised by her drastic question as well.

"I could, yes, but why?" Mavok asked confused and somewhat disappointed.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I could cheer him up!" Maria said happily.

"What?" Mavok and Zambrog exclaimed in unison.

"Don't you understand, guys? Gothmog is so broken because he foolishly believes that no one loves him. If he sees that I love him it could change him forever!" Maria explained.

Mavok sighed.

"Maria, the Hesbeorn have very strict laws against things like that. Trust me, if you approach Gothmog in such a way it will only make things worse." Mavok said sadly.

"Hesbeor used to outlaw necromancy, but obviously they don't now." Maria said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maria, even if sex before marriage wasn't outlawed in Hesbeor, it would still be a foolish action. Maria, do you sincerely love him, or are you just doing this out of pity for the pour soul?" Zambrog asked frowning.

"Oh, well..." Maria began to speak but she faltered mostly because she knew the answer.

"If you don't truly love him then it would be very cruel to string him along like that." Zambrog said sadly.

"Okay, fine! You're both right, but what are we supposed to do to help him?" Maria asked annoyed. She was quite on edge from her lack of rest.

"Mavok, do you still have your Bible? Maybe there are some verses in it that you could read to him." Silver suggested.

"That's a perfect idea, Silver! Unfortunately I left my Bible in Northank when returned there to see Zammy." Mavok said laughing.

Zambrog smacked his hand to his forehead.

"I don't think it would make a difference, brother. I recited several Bible verses to Gothmog that I thought would improve his mood, but he did not heed them." Zambrog said sadly.

"Zammy, take the wheel. Let me go talk to him." Mavok said sadly as he walked down the stairs of the quarter deck.

Mavok opened the hatch that led down below the main deck. He had to duck his head to fit in since the ship was built for Mobians. There was no light below deck save a lantern with a small flame kindled inside of it. This made it difficult for Mavok to see, being used to the bright sun light. He found Gothmog laying in one of the net hammocks hanging from the ceiling.

"So, Gothmog... how's your day been? Oh, okay, that was unnecessary. Sorry..." Mavok said trying to smile.

Gothmog sighed and rolled over to face Mavok. His face was still strewn with tears.

"What is it you want Mavok?" Gothmog asked obviously very agitated.

"Gothmog, do you remember why I turned evil?" Mavok asked sadly.

"Yes, your daughter died and your wife left you, believing it to be your fault. You then blamed the world for all of the misfortune in you life and sought to make sure that everyone else experienced your pain and misery, and let me just say that you've done a wonderful job at it!" Gothmog said angrily.

"Yes, well, I just want to make sure that the same thing doesn't happen to you, Gothmog. You have been my good friend for quite some time and I would hate to see you become like me. Besides, if this is anyone's fault it's mine." Mavok said frowning.

"I am aware of that." Gothmog said annoyed.

"Listen, Gothmog, if there's something you want to say to me I suggest you say it because your not getting off this ship for another few hours!" Mavok yelled angrily.

Gothmog sat up and stared into Mavok's eyes as if he wanted to kill him which made Mavok very afraid due to his curse.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gothmog yelled as he clenched his fists.

"Tell you what?" Mavok asked concerned.

"Why didn't you tell me about... Avari? Why didn't you tell me that she was cursed or that she dressed and acted like a... like a..." Gothmog was unable to continue his rant.

"Like a whore?" Mavok suggested.

"Yes, like that! Why didn't you tell me?" Gothmog yelled as he grabbed Mavok's arm.

"You know, Gothmog, I really don't know. Maybe, just maybe, I thought that you would be more of a man than this. Maybe, I thought that you would be able to see her for who she was and not what she was like how she could always see you, but I guess I was wrong. I can see that you've given up hope, but I haven't. Faith, hope, and love, yes even love, will always remain, Gothmog, and love is the greatest of those three. That's written in first Corinthians 13 but you don't care about that do you?" Mavok said as he too began to cry.

Mavok collected himself and began to go above deck.

"Wait, Mavok." Gothmog said calmly.

Mavok turned around and looked at him.

"Thank you." Gothmog said smiling.

Mavok smiled back to him and walked up the stairs to the main deck.

"How did it go? Not well, I presume by the yelling we heard." Zambrog asked sadly.

Mavok laughed.

"I think I got through to him, but his spirit is still broken." Mavok said frowning.

"Oh, can't we go with my plan? I just feel so terrible for him!" Maria said miserably.

"No, we should leave Gothmog alone for now. This is between him and God. It would not be wise for us to get involved any further than we already have." Zambrog said sternly.

"But you both had your turn. Can't I have mine?" Maria asked hopefully.

"You should listen to Zammy, Maria. He is right." Mavok said shaking his head.

Maria sighed and leaned her head on Mavok's shoulder again. She looked out over the Amroth Sea and caught a glimpse of the foggy shores of Balar. The island looked so remote and desolate. There were few trees for most of the island was dotted with barrows and tombs. It looked simply how Northank looked except this part of Northank was in the real world. Maria grimaced as she thought about how Mavok had intentionally placed Balar here. It's presence ruined the beautiful Amroth Sea as if it were a scar on the waters. Maria then realized that Mavok hadn't simply committed a cruel act against the people of this realm, but he had also marred God's creation. However, Maria knew how badly Mavok regretted his actions and so she forgave him.

Later that evening, everyone aboard the ship had fallen asleep except for Gothmog of course since he couldn't sleep. Maria suddenly woke up beside of Mavok. She looked around to see that Zambrog had also leaned back against the railing and had fallen asleep. Maria carefully got up without waking them which was difficult since Mavok had his arm around her. She quietly walked down the stairs of the quarter deck and went below deck. There she found Silver and Blaze asleep in one of the Hammocks as well as Gothmog who was sitting at a table staring down at his hands.

"Oh, Maria, it is a pleasure to see you." Gothmog whispered as he tried to smile.

Maria sat down at the table with Gothmog. She took his hand and smiled.

"I thought you could use some company." Maria whispered softly.

"Thank you, Maria. Nights are difficult with this curse. They are always so quiet and lonely." Gothmog whispered sadly.

"Well, that's what I'm here for, to make your life less difficult." Maria whispered smiling.

Gothmog did not speak for some time but looked at Maria happily.

"Maria, if you don't mind me asking, how did you cope with Shadow's death?" Gothmog asked nervously.

"Oh, no, I don't mind at all. In fact, I was hoping you would ask that. I think I can help you, Gothmog. I got over Shadow's death by becoming a Christian, and I have lived a very happy life ever since. Mavok helped me to realize that God would always watch over me and protect me. Maybe I can do the same for you. Gothmog, as hard as it might be, you have to understand that God allows everything to happen for a reason. Even Shadow's death had its purpose. Because Shadow died I was led to become a Christian. You might feel alone and forgotten at times, Gothmog, but know this: God loves you and He will never forsake you. He loves you more than even Avari loved you and unlike Avari's His love endures forever and is never changing. Tell me, Gothmog, was Avari a Christian?" Maria explained.

"Oh, yes, she was. Mavok led her as well as our children to Christianity about a year before Avari and I were possessed." Gothmog said happily.

"That's wonderful! Gothmog, I think becoming a Christian is a necessary action right now. You have suffered so much in your life and not once did you look to God. I think that can explain why you will was so easily crushed once Avari told you that she didn't love you. If you knew of God's love for you it still would have hurt, yes, but you would have gotten over it." Maria said happily but still tried to keep her voice down.

"I believe you, Maria, but... I do not know how to become a Christian. Is there a ritualistic process or ceremony?" Gothmog asked embarrassed.

Maria laughed.

"No, there is something called baptism but that comes later. Here, I'll pray with you, Gothmog." Maria said smiling.

"Pray? I don't know, Maria. Am I worthy of speaking to God?" Gothmog asked nervously.

Maria gave Gothmog an annoyed look, a look that he was used to getting from Avari when he told her he wasn't worthy of her love or other things of that sort. She continued and began to pray with him.

"Dear God, I come to You today to pray for my dear friend, Gothmog. I know that You are aware of the troubles that he has been through in his life, but I just ask You to lead him through his life and help him to realize that Your love is so amazing that it is beyond our comprehension. I pray that You will walk with him and help him to rise proudly to his feet when the wiles of Satan are thrown upon him, and lastly, I pray that You will help him to understand what Your Son did for him so many centuries ago on the cross. Amen." Maria prayed, her words were as a soft breeze blowing in the wind to Gothmog. He never realized what a devout Christian she was after seeing her in battle so many times.

"Go ahead, Gothmog." Maria whispered quietly as she opened one of her eyes.

Gothmog hastily began to pray for he had been so caught up in her words that he forgot to pray himself.

"Oh, um... God, I first would like to say how sorry I am for doubting Your love. I don't understand why I did, but all I know is that I was so wrong to do it. I should have realized Your love for me when You chose me to wield Dyrnwyn, but I was ignorant then and did not even know Your name. I just would like to thank You for all that you've done in my life. I know that I have been through many trials throughout the years, but I have learned from them and they have made me into the man I am today. But I..." Gothmog paused and began to cry before continuing to speak and Maria put her hand on his shoulder.

"I just want to go home! I want to run to You! I don't want to spend the rest of my life in this never ending darkness! I understand now that I was so foolish to not accept Your gift of salvation! But now I do! I want to live my life for You in any way that I can! And I thank You for giving me a second chance even though I know I don't deserve it, but I'd like to say one last thing... Please, tell Avari that I will see her again soon... Amen." Gothmog finished and opened his eyes to see Maria crying.

She hugged Gothmog and kissed him on the forehead. Gothmog hugged her back and cried into her shoulder, but they were not tears of sorrow or pain. No, they were that of joy.

"Thank you, Maria. I... I don't know what to say." Gothmog said stumbling over his words.

"Oh, that was beautiful Gothmog! And don't worry about Avari. I know she will wait for you and she is with her brother." Maria said happily.

"Maria, I feel so changed. I don't think I was even this happy the day Avari and I were married and that's saying a lot of course." Gothmog said smiling.

"I know Gothmog, you are reborn! You are a new person now!" Maria said as she wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I never thought I would be so happy to bear this curse, Maria, but because of it I was able to become a Christian. Again, thank you, but you don't have to spend the rest of the night with me, Maria. I know how tired you must be." Gothmog said happily.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving. Mavok's used to sleeping alone any way." Maria said shocked that he would say something like that.

They both laughed quietly and smiled. Gothmog never thought that he could be this joyful without Avari's love, but he sincerely was now, thanks to Maria.

Eventually the dawn came and Maria could hear Mavok and Zambrog yelling for her obviously worried that she had gone ahead with her plan during the night. Maria sighed and stood up.

"They're such idiots!" Maria murmured as she walked above deck.

Gothmog heard her and laughed. Silver and Blaze were awakened by their loud yelling and they too got up and walked above deck.

Mavok saw her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Maria you didn't did you?" Mavok asked urgently.

"Do what?" Maria asked confused.

"Oh no, you did!" Mavok yelled in despair.

Gothmog walked up on the deck with quite a confused expression.

"What's going on up here?" Gothmog asked annoyed.

Zambrog grabbed him by the arm.

"Gothmog! How are you? No, don't answer that! How are you psychologically?" Zambrog asked as he knelt down to face him.

"What? I don't have any mental problems, Zambrog; however, I'm beginning to think that you do." Gothmog said nervously.

"But you and Maria! You just... well you know, and you're perfectly fine?" Zambrog yelled confused.

"What in Northank are you talking about, Zambrog? She kissed me on the forehead! It was hardly intimate in any way!" Gothmog yelled angrily.

"Listen Gothmog, I know you must be very embarrassed by the situation, but we're going to have to separate you and Maria for the duration of the journey." Zambrog said slowly, making sure that he could understand what he was saying.

"All right, I've had enough of this! I'm going back below deck!" Gothmog yelled in frustration.

"Look at what you've done, Maria! We told you not to get involved!" Mavok said shamefully.

Maria gritted her teeth and began taking deep breaths in order to calm herself down before she hurt them.

"Are you two insane? Nothing happened! I used a much different method to cheer him up! And I was much more successful than either of you! I led Gothmog to become a Christian last night!" Maria yelled angrily.

"Are you sure you didn't lead him to anything else during the night?" Mavok asked frowning.

Maria turned around and punched him as hard as she could in the jaw.

"Okay, yeah, I deserved that..." Mavok said painfully as he rubbed his jaw.

"I apologize, Maria. The way you were talking yesterday caused us to jump to conclusions I suppose. We should have been more sensible." Zambrog said shamefully.

"Yeah, you think?" Maria yelled crossing her arms.

"Well, it would've been pretty dark down there. You could have mistaken him for Shadow." Mavok said calmly as he shrugged his shoulders.

Maria turned back to Mavok and her hands blazed with green fire.

"Do you want me to throw you overboard, dear?" Maria asked wildly.

"Well, I'd rather jump over myself but... Okay I'll shut up." Mavok said timidly as Maria took a step toward him.

"Um... guys, we're here. I mean, at Balar." Silver said nervously as he pointed to the shore that they were closing in on.

"Just a second Silver. I have to make Mavok understand why I would never cheat on him. He seems to lack much trust for me." Maria said smiling as she grabbed Mavok's arm and pulled him down below deck.

"Brother, help me, please!" Mavok yelled in a great panic.

"Have fun, Mavok!" Zambrog yelled happily as he walked up to the helm and prepared to land the ship.

Once the ship had landed into the shore Zambrog dropped the anchor to make sure that the tide didn't carry their ship away. Gothmog walked up on the deck with quite a fearful expression. Zambrog walked down the stairs of quarter deck and began to walk below deck to get Mavok but Gothmog stopped.

"You don't want to go down there..." Gothmog said shaking.

"Well, I suppose we can start looking for the rift. Silver and Blaze are you ready?" Zambrog asked obviously wanting to leave the ship as fast as he could.

"Yes, I believe that we are prepared to leave..." Blaze said uncomfortably.

Zambrog jumped down followed by Gothmog and then Silver who flew down. Blaze jumped down and then Silver caught her. They smiled and laughed.

"Come along we have a long day ahead of us and the faster we find this rift the better!" Zambrog said impatiently as he walked into a forest on the island.

"Well, I hope we are not in too much of a hurry, Zambrog. I would like to bury Avari." Gothmog said frowning.

"Oh, of course... I am sorry Gothmog. I had forgotten. However, you do know that once we seal this rift everything will return to the way it was ten years ago and then Mavok and I will stop you and Avari from going to Balar. You will also not remember any of this once we seal the rift." Zambrog explained trying to cheer him up.

"What? But if I don't remember any of this then I won't be a Christian Zambrog. I don't know if I want that..." Gothmog said sadly.

Zambrog laughed.

"You can't be serious, Gothmog! I mean wouldn't you love to live happily with Avari forever! Besides I could convert you to Christianity." Zambrog said confused at his words.

"Well, I guess, but Maria told me that God allows everything to happen for a reason and if you try to go back and change all of this it could have a drastic effect on our entire realm." Gothmog said frowning.

"Oh come on, Gothmog! I highly doubt that He meant for any of this to happen! I mean, look at all of the evil in the world! The Chao are enslaved, the Lost has been completely destroyed! Do you think that this is the world that God meant for us to live in?" Zambrog said confused.

"Well, I went through many difficult times in my life. My people were destroyed or enslaved by Agumar. I even had to bear this curse and yet I'm perfectly happy right now." Gothmog said smiling.

He looked up at Zambrog who didn't say a word. They followed the rut in the ground that Avari had made when she landed for about a mile until they found a large boulder where the rut stopped. Gothmog prepared himself to see Avari's body, but she wasn't there. He and Zambrog looked around in confusion for quite some time, but saw no sign of her. Gothmog wasn't sure if he should be very happy or very afraid he was a little bit of both really, but one thing he did know was that Avari was alive.

"We need to head back to the ship, now!" Zambrog said sternly.

As they ran back to the coast they met up with Mavok and Maria. Zambrog was relieved to see them even if his brother did look quite traumatized.; however, Maria seemed perfectly fine.

"Never marry a Lost Follower..." Mavok whispered timidly to Gothmog.

He laughed at Mavok's embarrassment.

"Quickly, we don't believe that Avari is dead. We couldn't find her body anywhere!" Zambrog said nervously.

"What? That punch I gave her would have killed a full grown dragon!" Mavok laughed.

"Well, apparently Avari's tougher than a dragon which is probably true." Zambrog said laughing.

"I believe we should find the rift and avoid her at all costs." Mavok said nervously.

"Avari probably knows this island much better than we do. It is possible that she already knows that we are here." Gothmog suggested.

"Well, if we do find her we'll be ready this time." Maria said smiling.

Zambrog nodded and continued to lead them through the forest. As they journeyed deeper into the island the fog seemed to thicken until they could barely see in front of them. Zambrog sighed and shook his head in frustration.

"Maria, unsheathe Dyrnwyn and take the lead. I can't see a thing." Zambrog said annoyed.

Sweat began to bead on Zambrog's forehead when he didn't hear a response.

"Maria? Mavok? Anyone?" Zambrog yelled nervously.

Zambrog hastily ran around but saw no sign of his friends.

"We must have been separated. This is a nightmare! Hopefully everyone should have decided to head back to the ship when they realized this as well." Zambrog said trying to calm himself down.

He began to walk back the way he had come. After a few minutes Zambrog found himself exactly where he had started.

"What? This makes no sense!" Zambrog yelled angrily.

"Why not, Zambrog? I believe that it makes perfect sense." A familiar voice said from behind him.

Zambrog turned around to see Arawn the Lost King.

"Arawn, what are you doing here? I put you to rest! You shouldn't be walking!" Zambrog yelled as he drew his sword.

"Yes, Zambrog, you ended my life, and now you are hunting my sister like she is some sort of animal. I will not allow you to live!" Arawn said angrily as he drew his double-bladed sword.

He charged at Zambrog angrily and they clashed blades.

Far away on the other side of the island, Mavok was having the same problem.

"I can't believe I got lost! I remember following Maria through a forest and the next thing I know she runs off and I'm all alone in this cemetery! Zammy has absolutely no since of direction!" Mavok yelled annoyed.

"Why are you so upset, dear? There's nothing to worry about." A female voice said behind him.

Mavok turned around hoping to find Maria but to his dismay it happened to be his former wife who was sitting on a tombstone. She had long black hair and deep brown eyes. Her form was very skinny especially compared to Mavok's. She wore a black and purple dress that reached down to her feet and dragged the ground.

"No... this can't be happening. You're... you're... a complete stranger." Mavok said confused.

"What? You mean you don't recognize me?" The woman said angrily.

"Um... what was your name again? Catharine? Lisa? No, it was Susan!" Mavok said obviously trying to annoy his former wife.

"It's Rachel and I'm your wife!" She yelled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, yes, that was it! Goodbye now!" Mavok said happily as he walked off.

"Wait! Where are you going? It's been so long since we've seen each other! Don't you want to stay here with me?" Rachel said as she ran up to Mavok and took his hand.

"No, you see, I'm married to someone else now and if she found out that I was cheating on her she'd probably kill me a few times. She's also a much nicer Christian lady than you were so I've got to go! Have a nice day!" Mavok said happily as he turned around and began to walk away.

"You're not going anywhere!" Rachel yelled angrily as she held out her hands.

Suddenly numerous wights emerged from their graves all throughout the cemetery and encircled Mavok.

"You were always so clingy..." Mavok muttered to himself as he drew his sword.

Maria ran through a putrid swamp bearing Dyrnwyn in order to see through the fog. Maria had run off from the rest of the group because she thought she saw Shadow running through the forest. She had been running after him for several minutes now. Maria couldn't imagine why Shadow would be running away from her. She was wondering what he was doing here, but then she realized that Balar was a part of Northank and so it would make perfect since if he were here. Finally Shadow stopped running and turned to face Maria.

"Maria, please stop!" Shadow begged her.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Maria asked concerned as she stepped toward him and smiled.

Suddenly Maria saw the hedgehog version of herself run up to Shadow and stab him through the stomach with a venomous sword. Maria screamed and stepped back in shock. The hedgehog version of herself turned and looked at Maria. She laughed at her fear and then ran off through the swamp. Maria knelt down and picked up Shadow. He stared up at her and grimaced.

"Maria... help me." Shadow said weakly.

"Don't worry, Shadow. I'll save you." Maria said trying not to cry.

She took Dyrnwyn and held it over his wound which quickly healed. Shadow smiled at her. Suddenly he grabbed Dyrnwyn from Maria's hand.

"Foolish girl!" Shadow laughed and then disappeared.

Silver and Blaze suddenly found themselves in a boat floating amidst a lake.

"What just happened?" Blaze asked confused.

"I don't know Blaze. We were just transported here all of a sudden. We need to find everyone else before they run into trouble! We have to swim to shore!" Silver said urgently.

"You mean, get in the water?" Blaze asked nervously.

"Well, the boat doesn't have an oar, but I guess I could fly you over." Silver suggested.

"Yes, please do so." Blaze said happily.

Silver picked her up and flew into the air. No sooner than he did the entire lake turned into lava, destroying the boat.

"Oh no, it can't be..." Silver whispered in fear.

Suddenly a giant monster emerged from the lava and let out a terrible roar. It was none other than Iblis, the very beast they had destroyed two years ago.

Gothmog ran through an expansive mountain range. He knew exactly what was going on. The very thing had happened to Avari and him when they came here five years ago. The spirits on the island had obviously separated everyone so that they could easily posses their bodies. He only hoped that everyone else was okay, especially Maria. He wished he had warned everyone that some of the spirits might attempt to posses them but he had forgotten all about it. Eventually he reached the peak of the mountain and looked out over the land to see if he could find any of his friends. He couldn't even se the trees on the ground from the fog; however, he did catch a glimpse of red glowing light out amidst the sea of mist.

"Could that be the rift that Zambrog spoke of?" Gothmog asked himself.

Suddenly the fog disappeared and he saw his city of Belearian down below him. He smiled at the sight, but he knew that it was no more than a memory in his mind being projected into existence. After all, that was how the spirits took physical form. They manipulated the memories of their victims and tricked them into thinking that they were real. Then they would posses their bodies once they had fallen into their trap, but Gothmog wasn't about to let that happen again. As he looked out at his city he began to worry for his people.

_My kingdom must be in chaos without me. They probably think that Maria finally killed me to get her revenge. _Gothmog thought sadly.

Suddenly his city was shrouded in darkness and it burst into flames. The sight depressed Gothmog but he knew it wasn't real so he kept moving. Gothmog suddenly heard rapid foot steps behind him. He quickly turned around and saw Avari, but it wasn't the same Avari he had seen recently. No, it was the Avari that he knew and loved.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry! You must be feeling terrible about this, but don't feel bad none of this was your fault." Avari said sadly as she ran up to Gothmog and hugged him.

Gothmog immediately grabbed Avari's head and snapped her neck. Then the vision disappeared and he returned to reality.

"I'm sorry Avari." He whispered as a tear streamed down his face.

Gothmog ran down the side of the mountain and headed toward the red glowing light in the distance. He suddenly stopped when he entered a clearing and heard much rustling in the trees around him. Gothmog looked around and he saw Mavok enter the clearing followed by Zambrog, Maria, Silver, and Blaze.

"What? How did we all end up back here?" Zambrog asked confused.

"I'm not sure. Did everyone else experience strange visions?" Maria asked.

"Strange indeed!" Mavok laughed.

"Everyone stop! I want to make sure that we're all who we should be!" Gothmog said sternly.

"What are you talking about, Gothmog? Who else would we be?" Zambrog asked confused.

"The very same thing happened to Avari and me when we came here five years ago. These spirits came to us in memories of our pasts and took control of us. I want to be certain that none of us were possessed by them. I'll ask everyone several questions that only the real us would know." Gothmog explained.

"That's fine, Gothmog. Go ahead and ask us your questions." Maria said smiling.

"All right then. Zambrog what was the name of Agumar's sword?" Gothmog asked sternly.

"It was named Soulless. I should know, I forged it." Zambrog said obviously.

"Good. Mavok, what chapter in the Bible did you just reference to me today?" Gothmog asked smiling.

"Oh, that's a tough one! Let me think... Um... I'm just going to take a guess. Was it first Corinthians 13?" Mavok said sarcastically.

"Very amusing, Mavok. Maria, what startling action did you perform at my wedding?" Gothmog asked laughing.

"Oh, I kicked Mavok and then presented you and Avari with your rings." Maria laughed.

"Correct. Silver what rank were you in the Chao army of Rathadur?" Gothmog asked smiling.

"I was a general." Silver said proudly.

"Yes, and Blaze... Well, I'm not entirely sure what to ask you since we just met two days ago." Gothmog said confused.

"Ask her what dimension she was trapped in." Silver suggested.

"All right then, what was it, Blaze?" Gothmog asked sternly.

"It was called Brimhold." Blaze said uncomfortably.

"That's right." Mavok said nodding.

"Good, it looks like none of us were possessed." Gothmog said relieved.

"What about you, Gothmog? How do we know that you aren't possessed?" Mavok asked smiling.

"Very funny, Mavok." Gothmog said, obviously not thinking that it was very funny.

"All right, what is my favorite color?" Mavok asked inquisitively.

"Black..." Gothmog said as if he didn't care.

"Nope, it's blue! Get him guys!" Mavok shouted.

Everyone stared at Mavok irritably.

"Fine, it is black..." Mavok said frowning.

They continued through the forest in the direction that Gothmog saw the red glowing light. Eventually the group found themselves in a large cemetery.

"I believe that this is the center of the island. The rift must be nearby." Zambrog said as he began to look around at all of the tombstones.

The others followed closely behind him. After a few minutes of searching, they came to a massive crypt in the center of the cemetery.

"There's the rift! It's... oh Northank..." Zambrog groaned as he saw Avari laying on her side in front of the crypt.

"Ha! See! I told you she was dead!" Mavok yelled proudly.

"Really, dear?" Maria sighed heavily.

"What? You mean that she's still alive?" Mavok asked confused.

"Of course she's still alive, brother! Does she look dead to you?" Zambrog yelled quite annoyed with Mavok.

"Oh, now that you mention it... Nope, she's dead!" Mavok said happily.

"I'm not dead you imbecile!" Avari yelled in rage as she stood up.

Zambrog looked at his brother as if to say, 'She's right you know.'

"What? She could be lying!" Mavok said annoyed.

Gothmog slowly walked toward Avari and held out his hand.

"Please, Avari, this has gone on long enough. I know that somewhere inside you there's that sweet and innocent girl I once knew probably afraid and alone, hiding in a dark corner of your mind. I just want that girl to know that she's not alone and I'll always be here when she needs me." Gothmog said smiling.

Avari stared at Gothmog with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about? I am that sweet and innocent girl you once knew, Gothmog! There is no other girl! What you see is what I am and you can't do anything to change that!" Avari yelled angrily.

"I don't believe that Avari, and I know that you don't either." Gothmog said sternly.

"You're insane! Prepare to witness this weapon's true power when it is on its home ground!" Avari yelled savagely as she drew the Flame of Balar.

"That would not be wise, Avari. You are far outnumbered and outmatched. If you kill me, my friends will not hesitate to do the same to you." Gothmog threatened.

"We won't?" Mavok whispered to Zambrog.

"Oh, of course, your friends. It certainly took you all long enough to get here! What are they, Gothmog? Two brothers who have caused endless pain and suffering throughout the entire universe, who caused all of your pain and suffering might I add, a little girl who tries vainly to be a hero just by wielding some shiny sword, but in the end she is still the monster that she was created to be, and I don't even know who those two are! A couple of nobodies I suppose." Avari laughed.

Zambrog stepped forward shaking his head in despair.

"How can you say that, Avari. I... I watched you grow up. I remember when _you_ were just a little girl at ten years of age. You were like a daughter to me, and now, I cannot bear to look at what you've become. All I know is that you are very fortunate that your brother isn't here to see you like this." Zambrog whispered, choked on his tears.

Mavok stepped forward as well and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Avari, I remember when you were the only one who forgave me after I repented from my evil ways. I promise you now, that if you repent from your evil ways I will also forgive you." Mavok said smiling.

Maria stepped forward and sobbed from her tears.

"Avari, you.. you were my best friend. I don't have anything emotional to say like Mavok and Zambrog, but I just want you to know that I would be overjoyed if you would be my best friend once more... please!" Maria cried.

"Avari, I told you many years ago that I would love you no matter what, and I meant it with all of the sincerity in my heart. Please, come back to me, Avari, I've missed you so much." Gothmog pleaded.

Avari laughed.

"If you think I'm actually going to listen to your lamentations your dead wrong and soon you'll simply be dead!" Avari yelled wildly.

Avari held out the Flame of Balar and fire erupted from the ground all around them. The fire was absorbed into the blade of the weapon and was then unleashed as a blazing inferno all around Avari. The fire first struck Gothmog sending him flying backwards. Mavok threw himself in front of Maria so that she would not get hurt. Zambrog was knocked backwards as well, but fortunately for Silver, Blaze absorbed the fire that would have hit them. Gothmog jumped up and ran back to Avari.

"Stop this! Don't hurt my friends! This is between you and me, Avari!" Gothmog yelled.

"Do you take me for a fool, Gothmog? I know about this rift and what will happen if it is sealed! I'm not going to allow my empire to fall!" Avari yelled laughing.

She walked up to Gothmog and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you join me, Gothmog? These are not your friends. They would stop you from achieving great deeds. Come back to me and we can continue our conquest over this pitiful world." Avari whispered into his ear.

Gothmog grabbed Avari's arm and threw her off of him.

"I'm sorry, Avari, but these people have stood by me through all of my troubles in life, and I will never turn my back on them!" Gothmog yelled annoyed.

"Noble, but foolish nonetheless." Avari laughed.

She shot a blast of white fire at Gothmog sending him flying and landing on his back. She then jumped into the air and prepared to bring her blade down upon him.

"Gothmog, take this!" Maria yelled as she threw him Dyrnwyn.

He caught the sword just in time to block Avari's attack. He threw her back and quickly jumped up. Avari launched herself into the air and slammed into Gothmog sending him flying back into the forest. Avari ran after him and ignited the trees impairing the others from following them. Of course, this didn't stop them for long as Blaze could maneuver the fire to where it would be safe to pass through. Avari knocked Dyrnwyn out of Gothmog's hands and grabbed him by the throat. She slammed him up against a tree.

"You should have accepted my offer when you had the chance! Now, you and everyone you love will die!" Avari yelled wildly.

Gothmog shook his head in grief.

"I'm sorry Avari, but you're not the woman I married." Gothmog said sadly.

He grabbed Avari's arm that she was using to hold his throat and broke it. He then kicked her off of him causing her to drop the Flame of Balar. He grabbed Dyrnwyn and held it over her throat.

"Go ahead! Kill me, Gothmog! This body means nothing to me, but I know that it means everything to you!" Avari said smiling.

Gothmog closed his eyes and began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Avari. Please, forgive me." Gothmog whispered softly.

He swung Dyrnwyn down upon Avari, but Avari rolled back and caught the blade between her feet. She then kicked Gothmog back and jumped up.

Avari grabbed the Flame of Balar and threw it at him like a spear. It struck Gothmog in the stomach and pinned him against a tree. Avari grabbed the weapon and ignited the blade, burning Gothmog from the inside out. He screamed in agony and kicked Avari away from him which also removed the blade from him since her grip on it was very tight. His wound quickly healed but it still burned very badly. Just then Mavok, Zambrog, Maria, Silver, and Blaze ran into the burning forest. Mavok saw Gothmog and ran to help him, but Gothmog held out his hand telling him to stop.

"I'll handle this, Mavok. I know what I must do." Gothmog said sadly as he grabbed Dyrnwyn.

Mavok nodded and stepped back. Gothmog collected himself and prepared for Avari's next attack. She launched herself at Gothmog. Their blades clashed as they flew through the air. Gothmog then kicked Avari and sent her flying into a tree. He landed on the ground and charged at Avari. She jumped around Gothmog and slammed the end of her staff into the back of her head. He fell over and quickly rolled to evade Avari as she brought her blade down upon him. Gothmog quickly stood up and noticed that they were approaching a large volcano. He realized that Avari could wreak much havoc if he allowed her to get to the summit of the volcano. Unfortunately, Avari realized this as well and ran off toward the mountain. Gothmog quickly ran after her. Avari saw him rapidly approaching her and shot fire on the ground behind her leaving a trail of flame behind her. Gothmog ran through the fire, ignoring the intense pain in his feet. He eventually caught up with Avari and tackled her to the ground. She kicked Gothmog off of her and continued her intense charge through the forest. Gothmog jumped up and ran after her as fast as he could. He even dropped Dyrnwyn in order to run faster. He looked ahead and noticed that Avari was beginning to run up the base of the volcano. Eventually Gothmog caught up with her. He grabbed Avari by the leg and threw her down the slope. She quickly jabbed the Flame of Balar into the side of the mountain to stop her fall. Avari then jumped onto a ledge and continued her ascent up the mountain. She blasted the ledge Gothmog was standing on with a burst of flame and caused him to fall. Avari then stabbed him in the back as he fell. Gothmog landed on a lower ledge and quickly continued to chase after her. To his dismay, Avari was now nearing the crest of the volcano.

_What's a volcano doing in Northank any way? _Gothmog thought confused.

By the time Gothmog had caught up to Avari she was already at the peak. The glow of the lava illuminated Avari's appearance and made her look very menacing.

"It ends here, Gothmog! This is it for you and for all of your people! They will all fall before me and curse your name for your insolence! You will die nameless and will never be remembered! Your heroism and those of your friends will be forgotten! You will all be naught but more of the countless victims of Northank!" Avari yelled over the reverberating explosions within the volcano as she began to cause the lava to rise.

Gothmog said nothing but charged at Avari and grabbed the Flame of Balar. Avari grabbed Gothmog by the throat and slammed him on the ground so that his head hung over the edge. Gothmog could feel the heat slowly rising as the lava rushed to the surface. Gothmog suddenly noticed the ring on his left hand. It was his wedding ring, a testament to his love for Avari and a promise that he would stay with her forever. At first, he was saddened by this sight, but then he realized that it could very well save his life. Gothmog removed his wedding ring and held it up to Avari.

"Look at this Avari! And I'm not talking to that demon inside you, I'm talking to the Avari I love and the Avari who loves me! Do you realize what this is! It's my wedding ring! You have one too! You keep trying to tell me that you don't love me, but if you truly don't love me then why would you marry me? Avari can't you see it? This isn't who you are! You are a kind, gentle, and beautiful young lady! Avari, you are my hero! Without you I would not be here! Please come back to me, Avari! This demon has only the power over you that you allow it to have! You are stronger than it is, Avari! You are the strongest woman I know! Please, I believe in you, Avari! All I want is to hear you tell me that you love me! That is all I ask, but if you truly don't love me then I guess you can just throw my wedding ring into the volcano and be done with me!" Gothmog yelled as tears streamed down his face.

Avari stared at Gothmog for a few moments. She grabbed his wedding ring from his hand. Gothmog sighed as he realized that she was about to throw it into the volcano, but then she did not. Avari took Gothmog's hand and slipped the ring back on his finger. Gothmog looked up at her in amazement.

"Oh, of course I love you, sweetheart!" Avari yelled as tears streamed down her face.

She pulled Gothmog away from the edge and kissed him. As they kissed the volcano suddenly erupted behind them and shot molten lava hundreds of feet into the air.

"Aw, that's so sappy!" Mavok yelled from the base of the volcano.

Gothmog realized that they should probably run away but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was that Avari still loved him. Avari pulled Gothmog to the ground and used the Flame of Balar to shield them from the lava as it fell upon them.

"Thank you so much, Avari! Your love still means everything to me!" Gothmog yelled over the roar of the volcano.

Gothmog was certain that he would be crying right now, but all of the water in his eyes was dried out from the intense heat of the lava. Avari sobbed and kissed him again.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart! I can't believe what I did to you! I was so cruel, and I would perfectly understand if you never forgave me!" Avari yelled as she leaned her head against Gothmog's chest.

"Of course I forgive you, Avari! It wasn't your fault! Don't worry, I was possessed too. I understand how you feel!" Gothmog yelled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"That was terrible sweetheart! I never want to go through that again!" Avari yelled as she stroked his face.

"I know, Avari! Trust me, I agree with you!" Gothmog laughed.

Gothmog and Avari laid there together for a few hours until the volcano finally stopped erupting. Avari used the Flame of Balar to cool the lava on the mountainside and form a path of stone for them. Gothmog then picked her up and ran down the mountain. Avari smiled and threw her arms around him, but she was obviously still very shaken from her recent experiences. Gothmog ran over to his friends. Apparently Blaze had protected them from the lava in a similar fashion that Avari had protected him. Maria clasped her hands together when she saw them.

"I knew you could do it Gothmog!" Maria said happily.

Gothmog put Avari down and smiled at her. Avari looked at everyone and laughed uneasily.

"Uh... Sorry everyone!" Avari said embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Of course we forgive you!" Maria said as she ran up to Avari and hugged her.

"Maria, you look... amazing!" Avari said in shock.

"Thank you, Avari! You look... um... well..." Maria stopped speaking as to offend her.

Avari didn't quite understand what Maria was talking about. She looked down at herself and screamed, obviously recognizing her new body for the first time. Her face immediately turned red and she folded her arms to cover her exposed chest. Avari then ran her hand down her back and screamed again once she felt the curve in her butt.

"All right, Mavok, what did you do to me?" Avari asked annoyed.

Everyone stared at Mavok and laughed especially Zambrog who fell over from laughter.

"Um... Actually, Avari, I was the one who did this to you..." Gothmog said shamefully as he rubbed his neck.

Avari looked at Gothmog with a very startled expression.

"Oh, well, I never said that I didn't like it. Actually I'm quite impressed. I'm proud of you, sweetheart." Avari said smiling.

Now it was Gothmog's turn to be embarrassed.

"Wait, you mean that you aren't upset with me?" Gothmog asked confused.

"Upset? No, why would I be upset? You respect me so much all of the time, sweetheart, it's good to hear that you did something normal for once. Besides, I like my new look! Well, the outfit could use some... adjustments. Don't you like my new look, sweetheart?" Avari laughed.

Gothmog rolled his eyes at her question.

"Um... I guess it's fine." Gothmog said uncomfortably.

"Actually, you did a very good job, sweetheart! Maybe now people won't treat me like a little girl anymore." Avari said smiling.

"Avari, I think it's safe to say that none of us are going to treat you like a little girl anymore." Gothmog laughed.

Avari smiled and hugged him. She paused for a moment and continued speaking again.

"I feel very odd... It's almost like I'm hollow and empty." Avari said confused.

Gothmog sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Avari, but while we were possessed I also cursed you for some unfathomable reason. Now you're like me I suppose." Gothmog said sadly.

"Oh, well, I can't eat or sleep. More time to spend with my sweetheart, I guess!" Avari said happily and kissed him on the cheek.

"Avari, you're so weird..." Mavok said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, '_she's_ weird,' says the man who turned an animal into a human so he could marry her." Zambrog said frowning.

"You know, Zammy. I don't really like the way you've been treating me the last couple of days. I think that you're jealous because in the future I get married to a beautiful girl and you don't!" Mavok said angrily.

"What? Jealous of you! Do you want to have at it, brother?" Zambrog yelled as he stuck his face into Mavok's

"Gladly!" Mavok yelled as he drew his sword.

Zambrog drew his sword as well and they charged at each other. Maria grabbed them both by the ears and threw them on the ground.

"Apologize! Both of you!" Maria yelled angrily.

"Maria, do you really think that this is... All right, I'm sorry!" Zambrog yelled in fear as Maria summoned her green chain.

"Yeah, me too!" Mavok said nervously as he backed away from Maria.

Everyone laughed at their obvious fear of Maria.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, this outfit is very uncomfortable and we're going to go over there where Gothmog is going to help me take it off." Avari said as she pointed to a clearing in the forest on their right.

"What? Avari, on second thought, I really like your outfit! I think it makes you look beautiful!" Gothmog lied as sweat began to roll down his neck.

Avari grabbed Gothmog's arm and dragged him into the forest.

Zambrog paused and put his hand on Mavok's shoulder.

"I guess we should do what we came here to do, brother..." Zambrog said sadly.

Mavok looked at him confused.

"Right... What was that again?" Mavok asked laughing.

"We have to seal the rift and then prevent all of this from happening." Zambrog said quietly.

"What? But we already fixed everything. Zammy are you sure about this?" Mavok asked sadly.

"It must be done, brother. A few good things cannot outweigh the evil in this world." Zambrog sighed.

"I guess you're right..." Mavok said beginning to cry.

He followed Zambrog through the forest until they arrived back at the cemetery. They walked over to the crypt and stared at the red light glowing above it. Suddenly Maria, Silver, and Blaze ran out of the forest. Maria threw her arms around Mavok.

"Please stop, dear! You can't do this!" Maria yelled as tears came to her eyes.

Mavok sighed and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Maria, but I have to do this. It's for the better." Mavok said smiling, trying to cheer her up.

"What? No, it's not, Mavok! You told me once that God allows everything to happen for a reason! You can seal the rift if you must, but please don't try and stop this future from coming true!" Maria begged him.

"Maria, you should be the last person wanting to live in this world. Shadow is dead and the Lost has been destroyed. Why would you not want me to try and stop all of this from happening?" Mavok said confused.

"Mavok, you don't understand! If you stop all of this from happening then I won't become a Christian and then Gothmog won't either! Would you really do that to us? Besides, I told you already that I'm living a perfectly happy life with you!" Maria yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"Maria, please don't make this any harder than it already is. I enjoy this life as well. I love you Maria, but so many have suffered from my mistakes. I have to fix them. I wish there was something else I could do but there isn't. I'm sorry..." Mavok said sadly as he wiped the tears from Maria's eyes.

Maria sobbed into his shoulder.

"Dear, please, you'll regret this I know it! If you try to change the future you will only make things worse!" Maria cried.

"Maria, I promise that once the timeline is restored I'll do everything I can to convert you and Gothmog to Christianity. Maybe... Maybe we can still be friends." Mavok said sadly as he knew that his last sentence obviously wouldn't happen.

Maria shook her head in sorrow.

"No, Mavok, I don't want to just be friends! I want to be your wife! I love you and I don't want to leave you! Please, dear, how can I make you understand that changing the future is wrong?" Maria pleaded.

"I'm sorry Maria. I hope that one day you can forgive me for this... Because I know that I will never be able to forgive myself!" Mavok cried as tears streamed down his face.

Mavok and Maria stood together in each other's embrace, weeping for a very long time.

"Mavok, it's time to do this..." Zambrog sighed as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Mavok let go of Maria and stared into her eyes which were filled with tears.

"Will I remember any of this, dear?" Maria asked pitifully.

Mavok shook his head in grief.

"No... but maybe you'll remember this." Mavok whispered barely able to get his words out.

He slowly leaned in and kissed Maria for what they both knew would be the last time. When he finally let go of her Maria covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

"Goodbye, Maria. I love you." Mavok whispered in her ear.

Maria shook her head and pushed him away.

"No, you don't..." Maria said without even looking into his eyes.

She turned around and ran off into the forest.

Mavok stared into the distance at the dead or dying trees for what felt like forever. He looked down at his hand and saw that it was filled with Maria's tears. Soon, his own fell into his hand and joined with hers. Silver looked at the fun and humorous man he once knew, now a broken man. He noticed that even Blaze was beginning to cry.

"Mavok, if you don't want to change the future I'll understand." Zambrog said as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Mavok sobbed and shook his head.

"What does it matter now? You heard Maria, I don't love her! No, Zambrog, none of this matters anymore! Let's just go before I start to cry..." Mavok said with more anguish than he had ever said anything in his life.

Zambrog smiled and patted him on the back.

"Everything will be fine, brother. I promise." Zambrog said as he hugged him.

Mavok didn't hug him back. He never stopped staring at Maria's tears in his hand. Zambrog released him and helped his brother to walk toward the crypt. He stopped and stared at the rift for a long time, but Mavok still would not take his eyes off of Maria's tears. Zambrog held out his hand and the light began to glow dim. Mavok shakily managed to raise his hand. Slowly the light vanished, but for Mavok it was as if his entire world had fallen into darkness.

Mavok opened his eyes to find himself sitting in the council chamber of Nathelien. He looked around the room in confusion and recognized that he had just been here about a month ago. Mavok smiled when he noticed that his beard had returned, but he knew that he would rather have shaved his beard a thousand times for Maria than have kept it. He saw Gothmog and Avari sitting across from him. They were their normal selves and Gothmog was not cursed. He looked next to him and saw Zambrog sitting beside him who was looking around the room in a confused state as well. Mavok looked down at the end of the table and saw Shadow and Maria sitting together. Maria was, of course, in her Mobian form. She was smiling happily and it made him smile as well. Zambrog leaned over to him.

"It worked." He whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Mavok whispered, managing to smile.

He suddenly realized that Shadow was speaking.

"And so, I believe that we should try and make peace with the Agmarians in order to protect our borders." Shadow spoke solemnly.

Mavok was relieved to hear his voice again.

"I agree Shadow. I think that it would be wise to hear their grievances and see what we can do to help them. Perhaps we can find them a more hospitable land to live in." Gothmog said smiling.

"All right then, it's agreed. We'll send out emissaries to meet with them tomorrow." Maria said as she stood up.

Everyone else stood up as well and began to leave. Mavok jumped out of his chair and ran over to Maria. He looked at her and laughed. Maria tried to avoid looking into his eyes but she soon could not resist his awkward stare.

"What's so funny, Mavok?" Maria asked annoyed.

"Oh, I don't think you would find it very funny, Maria. It's... an inside joke." Mavok said smiling.

"Well then why don't you go tell it to someone else?" Maria said as she walked away with Shadow.

Mavok ran around them to face Maria again.

"Mavok, if something's bothering you why don't you tell us?" Shadow asked concerned.

Mavok sighed.

"I just wanted to apologize for my... dysfunctional behavior." Mavok said frowning.

"Well, we forgive you then." Maria said confused.

"Oh, thank you Maria. I hope that we can still be friends!" Mavok said happily.

"Friends... That sounds fine to me I suppose." Maria said uncomfortably.

"That's wonderful Maria! Thank you!" Mavok said smiling.

He hugged both of them at once and walked away. Zambrog ran over to Gothmog and Avari. He picked them up and swung them around.

"Oh, I love you two!" Zambrog said as tears came to his eyes.

"Zambrog, what is going on? You and Mavok are acting very strange." Gothmog asked confused.

"Oh, trust me, Gothmog, you don't want to know!" Zambrog said happily.

Mavok hugged them as well and they left Nathelien together.

"What are you going to do now?" Zambrog asked his brother.

Mavok laughed.

"I think I'm going to pay Silver and his girlfriend a visit." Mavok said smiling.

Silver and Blaze walked into a restaurant together.

"Well, I guess Mavok and Zambrog fixed everything?" Blaze said confused.

"Yeah, I felt so bad for him. It must have been a very difficult decision." Silver said sadly.

They walked over to a table and waited to be served. After a few minutes their waiter came to them.

"Can I start you two off with something to drink?" The man asked.

"Yes, I think we'll have... Mavok? Is that you?" Silver asked trying to hold back his excitement.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have that on the menu." Mavok said smiling.

Silver and Blaze got up and walked outside with Mavok.

"Mavok, how is everything... with Maria I mean." Silver asked sadly.

"What? Oh, she's fine! We're friends now." Mavok said smiling.

"That's wonderful!" Blaze said happily.

"So, when's the wedding?" Mavok asked excitedly.

"The what? Mavok, we aren't getting married any time soon." Silver said embarrassed.

"Wait, you mean you aren't getting married after all you two went through together?" Mavok asked in shock.

"Well, we probably will eventually, but for now we're going to get to know each other a little better." Blaze said smiling.

"Oh, well I guess that's fine, but you better invite Zammy and me! Shadow and Maria will probably want to come as well!" Mavok said sternly.

"We won't forget Mavok." Silver laughed.

"See to it that you don't! I'll see you then! Goodbye Silver and Silver's girlfriend!" Mavok said happily.

"Take care... friend." Silver said smiling.

Mavok then vanished in an instant.

A week had passed since Mavok and Zambrog had restored the timeline. Now, Mavok had returned to help Gothmog and Avari rebuild Belearian. Mavok invited them to walk along the shore of the Amroth Sea with him and while they walked Mavok explained all that had transpired with his adventure with Silver. He told them all about how the temporal rift had caused the Lost Region to skip ahead ten years and how he worked together with Maria and his brother to seal the rift and restore the timeline.

"Wow! That was... very interesting, Mavok." Avari said happily.

"I agree. It is a perfect testimony that my life would be meaningless without Avari. We will be certain to never go anywhere near Balar nor will we authorize anyone else to venture out to that accursed island." Gothmog promised him.

"Thank you! You do not know what a relief that is!" Mavok sighed.

The three of them began to walk back toward Belearian.

"So, you and Maria, huh? I could see that." Avari said smiling.

Mavok stopped and stared at her.

"Avari... you _are_ weird." Mavok said shaking his head.

The three of them laughed together for quite some time. Mavok looked out over the Amroth Sea. He stared at the Isle of Balar looming in the distance like a dark shadow on the water. He stroked his beard and began to look back and forth between the isle and Gothmog and Avari.

"Something wrong, Mavok?" Gothmog asked concerned.

"No, no, just thinking is all." Mavok said smiling.

SILVER, BLAZE, AND SHADOW ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

"That is all I ask, but if you truly don't love me then I guess you can just throw my wedding ring into the volcano and make a cheesy Lord of the Rings reference!" No, just kidding, but you know I had to say that it was just calling to me. Well, this story's finished and I must say that it turned out to be much more awesome than I thought it would be. I think I'm going to write about their children next. Unfortunately, I'm having trouble coming up with a villain for the story. I have an idea for one but I'm not sure if I'm going to go with it or not. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this story and wish me luck!


End file.
